


Sin luz, sin luz

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demisexual Edward Elric, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Married Roy Mustang, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Panic Attacks, RoyEd endgame, Sci-Fi, Technology, fictional religion, trisha is alive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: En un mundo donde la ciencia y la alquimia se desarrollaron al mismo tiempo, tras el Día Prometido, mucha gente entró en pánico y la alquimia fue prohibida. Cuando Roy Mustang descubre a Edward practicándola, le ofrece mantenerlo lejos de las garras del ejército si lo ayuda a terminar con el nuevo culto religioso que está sacrificando personas a La Verdad.





	1. El corazón que se quedó atrás

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—O—

_Eres el hueco en mi cabeza, eres el espacio en mi cama._

_Eres el silencio entre lo que pienso y lo que digo._

_Eres el miedo a la noche, eres la mañana cuando aclarece._

_Cuando todo acaba, eres el inicio._

_Eres mi cabeza._

_Eres mi corazón._

_—_ O _—_

El funeral termina cuando empieza a caer el sol, así que la parte superior de la cápsula ovalada que contiene el cuerpo de Hohenheim, hecha de material biodegradable, liso y gris, resplandece con los últimos rayos de luz diurna mientras un par de trabajadores se encargan de colocarla en el hueco en la tierra, disponiéndola para plantar encima el roble que Trisha eligió especialmente para la ocasión.

Edward se mueve, incómodo, en su sitio, indeciso sobre dónde poner las manos y cómo acomodar los pies. Hace frío, tiene los vellos de la nuca y los brazos erizados y, desde que salieron de casa para ir al panteón, no ha podido dejar de temblar, a tal grado, que le castañean los dientes a pesar de que está usando su mejor chaqueta de piel sintética, esa con el regulador de temperatura integrado. Alphonse le regala una mirada de sabelotodo y procura mandarlo al diablo, porque su estado  _no tiene que ver_  con la situación.

Mira al piso, tritura el pasto con la punta del zapato, y respira hondo. Le resulta extraño estar en un cementerio, pisando a la muerte, pero rodeado de vida en diferentes etapas de crecimiento al mismo tiempo. En los últimos años, se ha vuelto casi una moda plantar hermosas fanerógamas sobre lo sitios de reposo de las mujeres, árboles robustos en los de los hombres y arbustos floreados o árboles frutales en las penosas ocasiones en que la persona enterrada es un niño, aunque, afortunadamente, eso en Rizenbul no ocurre mucho —ni siquiera dados los eventos recientes—.

Hace siglos, en vez de plantar árboles sobre los cadáveres, se colocaba una lápida pétrea y triste encima, con el nombre de la persona gravado en ella, junto a las fechas de su nacimiento y muerte, pero, en la actualidad, es común intentar arrancarle un poco de chispa a la pérdida, generando, a raíz de ella, algo de vida: a partir de este momento, será trabajo de los Elric cuidar del roble que llevará el nombre de Van Hohenheim en una pequeña placa de metal colocada en el piso, sobre lo que antes se hubiera denominado  _tumba_ , pero hoy en día es un venerado jardín.

Edward mira a la distancia, al mismo sitio donde los ojos de Winry llevan un rato puestos, y contempla el encino de tamaño mediano que ha crecido sobre el sitio donde descansa el tío Yuriy y los hermosos geranios rosados repartidos alrededor de su grueso tronco, en recuerdo de la tía Sarah. Aunque Trisha logró rehacer su vida en los años que Hohenheim no estuvo con ella y está casada con un buen hombre que la ama y que hizo las veces de figura paterna para sus hijos, Edward sospecha, cuando le ve el perfil entristecido por el rabillo del ojo, que, dentro de ella, hay —y siempre habrá— un deseo latente de reposar así, como los Rockbell, junto a Hohenheim, el hombre al que lloró y esperó por  _lustros,_ una vez llegue su momento de partir.

Edward siente un escalofrío al pensar en el panorama de su madre muerta, para el que espera que aun falten varios años, y se distrae a propósito, empinándose un poco hacia adelante para ver el rostro de su padrastro, Adler Penz, de pie junto a la mujer, y se pregunta si el hombre sabe lo que ella siente y le duele. Fue una gran impresión para todos que Hohenheim volviera, se desparramara en el suelo de la sala y  _muriera,_ así que no puede culparlo por tener una cara agria y angustiada en este momento _…_

Cuando los encargados del prado terminan de cubrir la cápsula biodegradable con tierra, negra, fértil y húmeda, y le ofrecen a Trisha la raíz del roble para que la coloque encima y la cubra con ayuda de una pala de jardinero, ella mira a Edward —y su ceño se frunce— antes de dirigir los ojos castaños a Alphonse, que la entiende sin palabras y se esfuerza por levantarse de la silla de ruedas que lo lleva a todos lados —Adler se apresura a sujetarle un brazo para ayudarlo— e ir con ella para permanecer de pie a su lado mientras, entre sollozos, Trisha se encarga de trasplantar lo que será alimentado por los restos de su esposo — ¿ex-esposo? — los siguientes años.

A decir verdad, Edward siente un golpe de rechazo al no ser invitado a acercarse, pero entiende el motivo: él nunca espero el regreso de su padre de la misma forma en que Trisha hizo y tampoco creció anhelando su recuerdo como Alphonse. Acercarse sería hipócrita, aun cuando los pies le tiemblan dentro de las botas, congelados en el impulso de andar hacia adelante, dominados por una fuerza más grande: esa terquedad tan profunda, que debe estar tatuada en alguna parte de su código genético.

Este es un momento íntimo y familiar y, por supuesto, Edward nunca se sintió parte de la vida de Hohenheim como para querer estar aquí, con él… y, a pesar de eso, siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar la noche de antier, cuando escuchó ruidos en la sala durante la madrugada, le preguntó a la Inteligencia Artificial de la casa,  _Julia_ , de quién se trataba y ella le respondió, con su ficticia voz humana repicando en las paredes,  _Van Hohenheim._

Casi le dio un infarto: primero, al creer que alguien había hackeado el sistema de la casa porque  _¿qué?_ **Todo**  era posible menos la presencia de Hohenheim en Rizenbul luego de tanto tiempo y, después, cuando  _Julia_  le mostró una imagen holográfica de la sala de estar, donde claramente se encontraba el hombre que los abandonó hace casi veinte años, tirado en el suelo y jadeando.

Siempre se imaginó golpeándolo si lo volvía a ver, diciéndole cosas hirientes que lastimaran tanto como esas dos décadas hicieron con él, pero, cuando bajó corriendo y su padre, debilitado y sudoroso, sólo atinó a decirle  _Mira cuánto has crecido,_ todos esos impulsos quedaron atrás.

Hizo que  _Julia_  despertara al resto de la casa y que llamara a los servicios de emergencia, pero ni los humanos ni la tecnología lograron hacer algo por Hohenheim, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar desgastándose a una velocidad alarmante y, frente a sus ojos, Edward vio el cabello dorado del hombre pasando a un gris opaco, mientras su rostro se llenaba de arrugas y su masa muscular languidecía hasta que, por fin, sólo cerró los ojos, emitió una última exhalación y dejó de respirar, en medio del llanto histérico de Trisha y las miradas consternadas de sus hijos y los paramédicos.

Luego de lo que las autoridades denominaron públicamente como  _El Día Prometido_  —un experimento alquímico que salió  _catastróficamente_ mal y por poco terminó con las vidas de todos los Amestrisanos hace casi un mes—, Edward creyó que nunca volvería a ver algo tan extraño como sombras negras con forma de manos desprendiéndose de la tierra, sacudida por un fuerte terremoto, mientras una gran figura humanoide se alzaba en el aire hasta alcanzar la atmósfera, estirando una grotesca garra hacia el eclipse solar que ocurría en ese momento, pero la anómala muerte de su padre le demostró lo equivocado que estaba.

Y, si la experiencia del terremoto, las sombras, el eclipse y el estado de inconsciencia en el que cayeron todos los habitantes del estado por un par de horas —y  _ahora_  entiende porque el gobierno lo resumió todo como  _El Día Prometido—_ , fue traumatizante, la de ver morir a su padre semanas después definitivamente no ayudó.

Pasa saliva, entrelaza las manos y hace presión en sus nudillos con un pulgar, el acero hiriendo la carne hasta que éste dolor cubre todo lo demás.

Quiere estar en cualquier parte, menos aquí.

Winry está de pie a su lado, contemplando la escena de Trisha y Alphonse dándole un último obsequio a Hohenheim, mientras el brazo de su prometido le rodea los hombros, dándole palmadas de apoyo con los dedos, y Pinako mantiene la mirada fija en el horizonte, el  _kiseru_  sujeto entre los labios perezosamente, liberando nubes de humo al aire que las torres descontaminadoras de la ciudad tendrán que filtrar. La anciana tiene los ojos tan rojos como Trisha y se ha negado a ver a alguien a la cara desde que el servicio comenzó: aunque Edward no ha escuchado muchas anécdotas al respecto, sabe que ella y su padre fueron amigos _,_ desde antes de que él conociera a Trisha, y haberlo perdido de una forma tan rara y repentina —a pesar de todo ese tiempo que no se vieron o comunicaron— debe doler.

Adler se acerca a él y le coloca una mano entre los omóplatos a manera de apoyo y, aunque Edward nunca lo ha culpado por colarse en su pequeña familia y, de hecho, le tiene aprecio, en este momento siente repulsión ante el contacto y también el impulso de hacerse a un lado, porque su padre  _biológico_  está muerto delante de él y… Dios, si tan sólo no los hubiera dejado.

Siente el estómago revuelto y el viento helado que sopla entre las hojas de los árboles le congela la cara y lo hace sentir mareado, consciente de que, si la mano del hombre no estuviera en su espalda, caería con fuerza al piso, porque está tambaleándose un poco sobre los talones.

Edward no detestaría tanto a su padre si no se hubiera ido y tampoco se odiaría por  _odiarlo_ como hace en este instante, al grado de sentirse enfermo y asqueado de sí mismo por no poder llorar como los demás.

 _Sólo_ para alejarse del roce de su padrastro, da un paso al frente y, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y un gran suspiro, se planta al otro lado de su madre, que levanta el rostro desde el suelo, lo mira y, por primera vez desde el deceso, le dedica una pequeña sonrisa porque,  _sí,_ se supone que esto es lo que hace la familia: se acompaña en los peores momentos y los lazos se refuerzan hasta volverse casi indestructibles.

El nudo en su garganta se cierra con más fuerza cuando Trisha le da un beso al frágil árbol, que tiene años por delante para crecer y volverse tan grande como otros ejemplares en el bosque que los rodea, acariciando con ternura las pocas hojas que tiene, antes de quitarse los guantes de jardinería y tenderle la mano a su primogénito para que la ayude a ponerse de pie. Edward lo hace y, en cuanto está erguida, Trisha le echa los brazos al cuello y le da un húmedo beso en la mejilla que él cree no merecer; la mujer lo suelta y va hacia Alphonse para mimarlo también, teniendo cuidado al abrazarlo para no hacerle daño.

Uno de los encargados clava la placa de metal en el suelo, con una delgada estaca que luce como una aguja de tejer plateada y, con la poca luz que queda, el nombre de su padre puede ser leído a la perfección, encima de la corta última frase que Trisha le dedicó —Edward no tiene el valor de leerla; no quiere saber lo que dice—.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, cuando el sol termina de descender y el ruido de los insectos en el bosquecillo antrópico se convierte en una orquesta privada de chillidos y crujidos, Trisha decide que es hora de volver a casa, así que lo hacen, seguidos por los Rockbell.

Mientras marchan entre los árboles, el camino iluminado por prácticas bombillas inalámbricas colocadas al ras del suelo, Edward no puede evitar mirar atrás, por encima del hombro, al sitio donde el roble reposa, solitario, entre árboles mucho más grandes.

Cuando era niño, solía ver a Hohenheim como un gigante y pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría ser como él cuando fuera grande: deseaba tener su misma inteligencia, su entereza, su seguridad y esa habilidad para aparentar que el mundo a su alrededor no importaba. Entonces, todo falló entre ellos, pero, con todo y eso, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que este día llegara; en que la presencia de su padre en el mundo se convirtiera en un vacío completo en vez de sólo ser energía en la distancia.

Mira el cielo, salpicado de soles a miles de millones de años luz de la Tierra, y respira hondo, intentando calmar el  _pánico_ que la noche y el cementerio le entierran en el pecho.

—O—

Aunque los Rockbell se quedan a cenar con los Elric, Edward prefiere mantener el estómago vacío e ir a su habitación. Nadie lo detiene.

Las luces se encienden automáticamente cuando la puerta se abre al percibir su presencia y puede ver el enmarañado desastre que dejó más temprano, al prepararse para el funeral. De por sí, no es la persona más ordenada del planeta —y sospecha que de ningún otro—, pero hoy no tuvo la suficiente presencia de mente para controlar sus malos hábitos, así que no se sorprende cuando descubre una chaqueta colgando descuidadamente del soporte de las persianas eléctricas, una bota marrón dentro del cesto de basura — ¿cómo demonios consiguió lanzarla ahí? —y una taza de café, derramada y rota, al pie de la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Y, cielos, ¿no es una suerte que su madre decidiera quitarle la alfombra hace un tiempo, cuando consiguió prenderle fuego haciendo un experimento que reaccionó mientras estaba fuera, por lo que no se percató? El sistema anti-incendios de  _Julia_ eliminó todo el oxígeno en la habitación, apagando las llamas antes de que pudieran hacer algo más que abrirle un hueco a la alfombra, pero, aun así, Trisha se puso furiosa y con toda razón.

El fuego es una de las pocas cosas que le dan miedo. De hecho, _pánico_ , pero, shh, eso sólo él lo sabe. Y la IA, tal vez.

Se traga un gruñido y se masajea las sienes con los pulgares, pensando que, si se hubiera quedado abajo, con los demás, al menos se habría tenido que ocupar de esto más tarde.

 _Julia_ fue instalada en el sistema central de la casa cuando Edward tenía once años y, crédulamente, en ese momento pensó que, como se mostraba en los comerciales de TV, la Inteligencia Artificial contribuiría a hacer su vida más sencilla, pero, si Trisha dejó algo en claro mientras Adler descargaba el programa en la matriz, fue que no sería así: tanto él como Al tendrían que hacerse cargo de sus propios desastres, por lo que le pidió a su esposo, con algo parecido a la jactancia en la voz, que programara a la IA para ocuparse sólo de cosas  _verdaderamente_  necesarias. Así que, esa misma noche, cuando Edward rompió un vaso con leche,  _accidentalmente_ —o, quizá, sólo para poner a prueba la tolerancia de su madre— durante la cena, tuvo que pararse e ir a buscar la aspiradora al armario él mismo, acosado por la risita burlona de Alphonse.

Mientras observa los restos de la taza y la gran mancha pegajosa de café en el suelo, tiene una extraña sensación de  _deja vu._ En un hogar menos estricto que el suyo, el desfile de bots limpiadores ya se habría encargado de esto y ni se habría enterado.

—No pudiste avisarme cuando ocurrió, ¿cierto? —Despotrica.

—Lo _hice_ —contradice la IA, sonando casi ofendida.

Hay tres tipos de Inteligencias Artificiales en el mercado: la primera es la Estándar, un asistente virtual programado básicamente en todos los electrodomésticos y máquinas, sin sintetizador de voz, sólo capaz de mostrar las preguntas básicas programadas en su sistema en la pantalla de control —las cuales suelen ser el equivalente a esa vieja jerga de los genios de las lámparas maravillosas:  _¿qué desea mi amo?_ Algo que siempre le ha parecido grotesco… pero eficiente—, la segunda, es la IA 2.0 —grupo al que pertenece  _Julia_ —, que es un programa inteligente que puede descargarse en las matrices de los hogares para que se haga cargo de las funciones básicas de estos —y, prácticamente, de  _todo,_ en realidad—, pero no es más que una voz saliendo de un sistema de audio y un montón de comandos que se hilan a los de los productos Estándar para gobernarlos y hacerlos trabajar sin la necesidad de interactuar con un humano. También, poseen acceso a la red, por lo que sólo basta hacer una pregunta o petición para obtener una respuesta inmediata de ellos.

Los programas son tan avanzados, que crean la ilusión de convivir con un individuo sentiente real y están diseñados para adecuarse a su entorno, por lo que, desgraciadamente,  _Julia_  ha desarrollado cierta actitud sassy los últimos años —Trisha y Alphonse lo culpan por eso—. Es casi como tener una hermana incorpórea a su lado todo el tiempo.

Y el tercer tipo resultaría bastante incómodo si fuera el caso de  _Julia_ , ya que son IA 2.0 descargados en un cuerpo —denominado Maniquí—, que pueden moverse por ahí como personas normales, siendo difíciles de reconocer, a menos que se note la coloración amarillenta de sus irises —Edward y Alphonse pasaron un mal tiempo en la escuela siendo niños, gracias a sus ojos  _dorados_ , porque todos sus malditos compañeros creían,  _enserio_ , que eran Maniquíes. Edward tuvo que descalabrarse un día, jugando baloncesto, y sangrar como un condenado en el patio de juegos para que ¡por fin! Se dieran cuenta de que eran tan humanos como ellos. Vivir en ciudades como Central, donde la educación es impartida en casa por los IA, debe ser toda una bendición, pero en pueblitos como Rizenbul se sigue apreciando (exageradamente) la socialización—.

Los Maniquí también pueden hacerse cargo de las funciones básicas de una casa al conectarse a la matriz, pero, de igual manera, sus cuerpos les abren las puertas a otros ámbitos, por lo que son populares en múltiples campos, como los oficinistas, exploratorios y, más recientemente, el militar: la guerra de Ishval fue una pesadilla gracias a los Soldados Maniquí y a los Alquimistas Estatales, que resultaron ser una combinación mortal.

Edward está seguro de que, si  _Julia_ tuviera un cuerpo, lo estrangularía al dormir, porque sus  _personalidades_  son muy parecidas. Es una suerte que, en sitios como Rizenbul, esa tecnología siga viéndose con ojos entornados, aun en pleno siglo veintidós, sobre todo después de la masacre de Ishval, así que no tiene que preocuparse de que, mañana, su madre llegue a casa con un cuerpo sintético empaquetado, lista para entregárselo a  _Julia,_ que, cada vez que le hace el comentario a manera de broma, responde que le gustaría ser pelirroja.

—No te creo —protesta, sólo porque puede y, de inmediato, es golpeado en la cara con el destello blanco de un cuadro holográfico de bordes curvados que aparece de la nada, mostrándole una grabación de hace horas, donde se ve a sí mismo tropezándose con el borde del edredón mientras intenta ponerse los zapatos y peinarse al mismo tiempo, provocando que la mesita se agite y la taza se caiga.

Con estruendo…

Lo gracioso, es que no tiene recuerdos del evento en sí, sólo de una emoción: desesperación. Y tal vez de ese tirón de pelo que se dio por accidente con el cepillo y le arrancó un par de cabellos…

Escucha la quejosa voz de  _Julia_ diciéndole «Rompiste una taza» en la grabación y su propia voz, ronca, replicando «¡Después, no tengo tiempo!» antes de salir a toda velocidad de la recámara, masajeándose el costado de la cabeza. Se siente avergonzado ante sus propios ademanes y la cara se le pone roja. ¿Así de torpe es siempre? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? —Le pregunta  _Julia_ , desactivando el holograma, y Edward le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo a ningún rincón de la habitación en particular, porque la IA _está_  en todas partes y lo  _presencia_  todo, así que no importa—. Qué maduro —bromea ella y, por millonésima vez, Edward se recuerda hacer algunos cambios en su sistema:  _Julia_ es una consciencia artificial equivalente a una mujer de veinte años, porque Trisha pensó que ir cambiando su edad conforme ellos crecían sería más cómodo para él y Alphonse, pero quizá una persona de más edad le causaría menos problemas (y se burlaría menos de él).

Luego, se imagina teniendo dos mamás y decide olvidar la reprogramación una vez más.

—Deja de molestar —exige con voz potente, yendo hacia la persiana para quitar la chaqueta del soporte y colocarla en la silla frente a la puerta cerrada del armario, antes de sacar la bota del cesto de basura que, por suerte, está vacío: hubiera sido una desgracia arruinar la piel sintética con yogurt o algo por el estilo. La coloca junto a su hermana gemela en el soporte para zapatos y va hacia el siguiente desastre.

Se acuclilla frente a los restos de la taza, contemplando el desastre de café endulzado que empezó a secarse hace un rato y dejó un rastro marrón en el suelo pajizo. La porcelana está rota en trozos tan específicos, que gracias a las luces encendidas puede ver el destello del filo en los bordes y estar seguro de que, si deslizara un dedo por ellos, terminaría con un profundo tajo en la piel.

Une las manos — _Julia_ emite un ruido de protesta—, hay un destello de luz roja y, cuando coloca las palmas sobre los trozos rotos, estos vuelven a unirse en perfecto orden, desapareciendo cualquier desperfecto. Con la energía liberada, el café se evapora, desprendiendo un olor a granos quemados en el aire, y el suelo queda tan reluciente como antes. Toma la taza y la coloca en la mesita de noche, levantándose con un crujido de rodillas que lo hace gruñir. Demonios, necesita salir a correr más seguido: veintiún años y ya se está cayendo a pedazos… literalmente.

—Edward Elric —regaña  _Julia_ y él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me vio —le recuerda, como si tuviera que darle explicaciones.

—Yo lo hice.

—Dado que, la acción de ver se reduce al empleo de globos oculares y al procesamiento de los estímulos recibidos por ciertas regiones cerebrales, no, no lo hiciste, ya que careces de tales partes corporales, así que deja de quejarte —pide, tumbándose en la cama con suficiencia, sin preocuparse por quitarse la ropa o los zapatos.

El olor del pasto fresco del cementerio está impregnado en su ropa y, si se concentra lo suficiente, puede percibirlo. De nuevo, siente el estómago revuelto y tiene que cerrar los ojos, respirando hondo, para calmar la angustia que comienza a palpitarle en el pecho.

—Edward… —dice  _Julia_ , sonando casi triste, provocando que sienta un ramalazo de culpa.

 _Culpa_  es la única sensación que ha tenido desde que Hohenheim murió, así que no necesita más.

Aunque la IA carece de cuerpo, Edward ha pasado diez años conviviendo con ella y, desde que Winry se comprometió, la relación se estrechó, ya que pasa más tiempo en casa que antes, ahora que su  _única_ amiga tiene a una persona más importante que él en la vida con quien desperdiciar sus horas libres.

Pasa saliva, incómodo, y se remueve sobre el colchón, que se adapta a la figura de su cuerpo a la perfección, al igual que las almohadas bajo su cabeza, que nunca se llenan de grumos por más que las retuerza.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —Murmura, rechinando los dientes.

Debe ser la única persona en la Tierra que se disculpa con un programa de computadora, pero no va a pensar en eso:  _Julia_ es quien está ahí cuando tiene ataques de pánico que no quiere revelarle a su familia, cuando no puede dejar de contemplar su brazo derecho y mover los dedos artificiales en el aire, intentando adivinar si en verdad son sensaciones suyas o si sólo son impulsos provocados por los cables conectados a sus nervios, cuando no puede dejar de ver a Alphonse mientras batalla con la vida, porque él se llevó la peor parte del accidente, aunque fue Edward quien perdió una parte de su cuerpo.

Suspira.

Ya pasaron dos años: debería haber dejado de pensar en esto a la menor provocación, pero es que el mundo ha estado tan loco últimamente, que no puede evitar concentrarse en el recuerdo de aquél día, en lo horrible y aterrador que fue, y preguntarse si tuvieron suerte en comparación a todas esas personas que fueron asesinadas en el golpe de estado en Central hace un mes.

Se pasa una mano por la cara, intentando calmar el interminable flujo de pensamientos dentro de su mente.

—No puedo creer que estén pensando en prohibir la Alquimia —es lo único que puede decir, tras un incómodo silencio.

Después del  _Día Prometido_ , se desató un terror general en la población de Amestris relacionado al uso de la Alquimia.

Aunque el motivo de la refriega sigue siendo confuso para muchos, sobre todo en las regiones más alejadas de la capital, Edward recuerda que, al principio, se pensó que el golpe de estado inició como una jugada de parte del coronel Mustang para llegar al poder. Todos los medios de comunicación alegaban que el desgraciado incluso tomó como rehenes a la esposa e hijo del Führer para usarlos como escudo, pero luego las transmisiones de drones desde Central se volvieron un revoltijo de interferencia y notas falsas. La siguiente noticia de fuentes medianamente confiables que se recibió en Rizenbul, fue que, en realidad, la culpa del ataque la tuvo Briggs, bajo el comando de la generala Armstrong, a quien Mustang intentaba frenar.

Mucha gente —soldados, en su mayoría— estaba muriendo durante el ataque, por lo que el comando central decidió usar un arma alquímica que nunca antes fue probada, lo que resultó en la  _casi_ muerte de todo el estado y, por ende, en PÁ-NI-CO total.

Por alguna clase de milagro —y no es que Edward crea en esas cosas—, la población sobrevivió al choque alquímico —que, muchos creen, estuvo relacionado al extraño efecto causado por el eclipse y esa  _cosa_ amorfa que se alzó en el aire, intentando alcanzarlo— y no hubo más bajas que las provocadas por el enfrentamiento armado.

Al final, se descubrió que el golpe de estado fue, en realidad, un intento de los altos puestos del comando para derrocar a King Bradley —quien murió— y colocar a alguien más en la silla del Führer, enfrentando a Mustang y Armstrong a propósito, usándolos como conejillos de indias. Para su desgracia, los confabuladores fueron capturados, exhibidos y sentenciados, por lo que el teniente general Grumman fue elegido como el nuevo líder de la nación… y una de sus primeras propuestas para calmar el temor de la población, fue una votación acerca de lo que debía hacerse para controlar la Alquimia.

Ya que sólo una minoría la practica en la actualidad, la mayoría votó por su prohibición y, aunque un congreso está tratando de decidir si es una sugerencia viable o no, lógica o no —mientras un montón de Alquimistas Estatales se encargan de reconstruir la ciudad, a lo que los que están en contra se hacen de la vista gorda y consideran una especie de remuneración por su sufrimiento—, por el momento, cualquiera que sea descubierto realizando transmutaciones será arrestado y multado, porque  _ante todo la seguridad_  —en verdad hay un eslogan así circulando en los medios: Edward tuvo que bloquear todas las notificaciones relacionadas a la Alquimia en su pulsera inteligente porque, cuando antes eran sólo noticias de nuevos descubrimientos y proyectos, después del  _Día Prometido_  sólo recibía quejas, propagandas y discursos de odio en contra de los alquimistas, algo que, siendo uno, resulta descorazonador—.

Edward quiere patearlos a todos, porque, a lo largo de los siglos, la Alquimia ha hecho más por la humanidad que la Ciencia: después de los desastres naturales, es la Alquimia la que se encarga de reconstruirlo todo en tiempo record y de eliminar los rastros físicos de lo ocurrido, fue la Alquimia la que permitió la mayor parte de los descubrimientos científicos y el avance en la medicina, ramificándose, en el Oeste, a algo tan increíble como la Alkahestria.

Piensa que este temor es irracional y que un solo evento malo no debe opacar todo lo bueno que hay detrás de la Alquimia.

Y, para ser honesto, detesta la idea de que le prohíban hacer algo que, sospecha, tiene en las venas, porque, ¿de qué otra forma sería capaz de hacer transmutaciones sin círculo? Nunca ha hecho una transmutación humana —aunque estuvo muerto unos minutos en el accidente, pero el prometido de Winry lo revivió con un desfibrilador en el deslizador médico: será padrino en la boda porque,  _por su culpa,_  se conocieron —, así que cree que debe ser algo que lleva dentro, una especie de don natural.

Alphonse no puede hacerlo —a pesar de que estuvieron en el mismo accidente, a raíz del cual, Edward descubrió su talento— y, hasta donde sabe, nadie en la familia Elric tampoco… así que debe ser algo en relación a los Hohenheim —si es que quedan vestigios de ellos en algún lado, porque, según Trisha, siempre fue  _Van,_ solo, desde el principio, sin padres, ni hermanos, ni primos, ni tíos…—.

Es una lástima que su padre muriera y no pudiera preguntarle.

Siente como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho cuando piensa eso, porque lo enterró hace cuarenta minutos… lo sepultó… y nunca podrá verlo… y se llevó todos sus secretos a la tumba y… como ha ocurrido miles de veces desde que pasó, ve la imagen de su padre dándole la espalda antes de salir de la casa para nunca volver y comienza a asfixiarse: no importa cuántas veces estire la mano, jamás podrá detenerlo y, a partir de hoy, tampoco podrá volver a tocarlo, ni hablar con él, ni exigirle que le diga por qué se fue, dejándolos atrás como si no importaran… como si fueran nada para él…

—Estás sufriendo un ataque de pánico —informa  _Julia,_ tan servicial como siempre.

— ¡No me digas! —Exclama entre jadeos, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de luchar con el impulso de hiperventilar.

Conoce la mecánica de esto, por qué ocurre y cómo pararlo pero, cuando sucede, le es difícil procesar las cosas en tiempo real: su cerebro le dice que se tranquilice, que no hay peligro a su alrededor, pero el resto de su cuerpo se paraliza y sigue bombeando adrenalina a cada rincón, haciéndolo sentir como si le fuera a estallar el corazón.

La habitación comienza a dar vueltas ante sus ojos, las luces se vuelven demasiado intensas, haciendo que parpadee continuamente, intentando aminorar el fulgor, y el pecho le duele, vibrando como si tuviera un colibrí enjaulado entre las costillas.

Hay un botiquín médico instalado en todas las habitaciones, con una mascarilla de oxígeno disponible en caso de ser necesaria, así que  _Julia_ abre el panel en el muro y, envuelto en luz blanca y azul, Edward puede ver el surtido de inyectores hipodérmicos con diferentes medicamentos y, sobre la perfecta hilera de jeringas dividida por colores, la reluciente mascarilla transparente, que se mueve hacia adelante, sujeta entre dos ganchos de brillante acero quirúrgico, en un claro ofrecimiento.

Haciendo una mueca, porque es terco como una mula y tiene un orgullo delicado, se levanta de la cama y camina los tres pasos que lo separan del auxilio médico, tomando la mascarilla con dedos torpes y poniéndosela contra la boca y nariz, respirando hondo mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, una mano apoyada en la fría pared. Poco a poco, sus pulmones dejan de contraerse y expandirse con exigencia y la presión en su cabeza disminuye. Entreabre los ojos y contempla los números en el monitor cardiaco junto al soporte de la mascarilla, pero no consigue darles significado, no aun. Se derrumba en la silla ovalada que tiene a lado y sigue concentrándose en respirar.

Dos años y sigue teniendo ataques de pánico. Dos años y su familia no lo sabe, porque los hizo creer que fue cosa de una sola ocasión tras la primera vez que ocurrió, desactivando las notificaciones médicas de su habitación en las pulseras inteligentes de Trisha y Adler, ya que el sistema de  _Julia_ las enviaba automáticamente cada vez que se abría el botiquín, con información detallada de lo que había pasado, qué lo detonó y que implementos se usaron para solucionarlo. También  _hizo prometer_ a la IA guardar silencio al respecto y ella aceptó, porque está programada para obedecer todas las órdenes dadas, aunque le advirtió que no podría hacer nada si era cuestionada directamente sobre el tema por Trisha o Adler ya que, como dueños de la casa,  _su lealtad está con ellos_.

Edward se asegura de mostrarse fuerte y seguro ante su familia para evitar que hagan preguntas como esas, tanto a él como a la IA, que lo monitorea cada segundo del día que pasa entre las paredes de la casa.

Cuando se siente mejor, coloca la mascarilla en su sitio y el panel se cierra, iniciando el proceso de descontaminación, que se escucha en el interior del muro como un soplo de viento intenso.

Apoya las suelas de las botas en el borde de la silla y se abraza las piernas, dejando caer la frente contra las rodillas.

No puede creer que Hohenheim esté muerto y, menos, que duela  _tanto_ , cuando pasó años intentando convencerse de que su padre era una zona cero en su vida. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que se volviera algo literal.

—O—

Winry sube a la habitación para despedirse, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo apretado que le lastima las costillas. También hace el intento de echarle mano a su automail, porque se acerca la fecha de mantenimiento y es una loca que no puede contenerse y ser paciente, pero Edward se la quita de encima con facilidad.

— ¡Está bien! —Refunfuña ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Pero me lo pagarás cuando tenga que ajustar los tornillos y recalibrar las conexiones —porque esa sigue siendo la parte más incómoda de todas, sin importar cuántos anestésicos le pongan: cuando pasa el efecto, siente el cuerpo adormilado y le cuesta trabajo volver a funcionar con normalidad. Los ojos de Winry se suavizan antes de que le ponga una mano en el cuello, a manera de caricia: tiene los dedos fríos, creando un contraste con el calor intenso del cuerpo de Edward, que sigue exaltado por la crisis de antes—. ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta y, de inmediato, la cara se le pone roja de vergüenza.

No es un sujeto débil a quien deban hacerle ese tipo de preguntas y Winry sabe que detesta oírlas, por lo que intenta reducir el tono de preocupación al mínimo, pero, aun así, es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Desde el accidente, Edward ha tenido _ciertos_  problemasemocionales, que van más allá de los ataques de pánico y, aunque está seguro de que su madre y padrastro sospechan de su existencia, sólo Winry está al tanto de qué tan graves y molestos son, porque también procura mantenerlos ocultos de Alphonse.

Ver a tu hermano menor calcinado hasta los huesos —de acuerdo,  _tal vez_ es una exageración, pero sí fue algo bastante feo—, en medio de un mar de fuego mientras tienes el brazo prensado entre un montón de metal caliente y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, antes de caer en paro cardiaco por pérdida de sangre, te jode la cabeza y  _mucho_.

Desde que pasó, Edward ha tenido que soportar pesadillas, crisis de ausencia —más emocionales que epilépticas—, arrebatos de carácter, la abrumadora sensación de ser  _incapaz_ de mantener a su familia a salvo y los desgraciados ataques de pánico, entre otras cosas en las que prefiere no pensar. Es difícil vivir de esa manera y cada día se vuelve más pesado que el anterior, pero también lo es admitir que necesita ayuda y dar el primer paso para pedirla.

Es curioso que el regreso de su padre le diera cierta tregua, porque desde que vio la imagen holográfica del hombre, moribundo, en la sala, su cerebro se siente adormecido, casi aletargado. Supone que, cuando pase algo de tiempo, las emociones llegarán rompiendo cristales…

Winry ha intentado convencerlo de que acepte la terapia psicológica que la compañía dueña de la aerolínea se vio obligada a ofrecerle a todos los involucrados — ¿sobrevivientes? — en la caída de la aeronave, pero Edward piensa que eso sería desplomarse todavía más bajo — irónico juego de palabras, ¿no?—, sobre todo cuando, a pesar de lo ocurrido, Alphonse ha conseguido seguir con su vida lo mejor que puede, yendo a las sesiones de reconstrucción como si fueran un paseo por el parque y no una hora de agonía dentro de una caja de cristal que recuerda un ataúd.

Winry frunce los labios y le pellizca el cuello, haciendo que se queje de dolor y le dé un manotazo para alejarla. Winry nunca fue una chica delicada, al contrario: crecer con ellos como hermanos la volvió resiliente.

—Lamento la muerte de tu padre, Ed —le dice, hablando en voz baja—. También siento la forma en que ocurrió: a todos nos tomó por sorpresa que volviera de esa manera. ¿Estás seguro de que no colapsarás en cuanto me vaya? —Suena a broma, pero no es divertido.

Edward ha  _colapsado_  algunas veces frente a ella, así que debe saber que no es gracioso, pero es la mejor forma de afrontar el tema.

—Estaré bien.  _Estoy_  bien —contesta, intentando convencerse antes que a ella—. No es… no es relevante. Nunca estuvo aquí. Es decir… fue horrible cómo murió, pero…

Winry sonríe, apenada.

—Deja de devanarte la cabeza —concede y los hombros de él se relajan—. Llama si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente, aunque sabe que, aun «necesitando algo», no llamará. No es tan frágil. De hecho,  _no_  lo es para  _nada._ Y tiene a Al, cuya presencia basta para calmar cualquier ansiedad.

Winry le da una palmada en el hombro y sale de la habitación para reunirse con su novio, que espera por ella al pie de la escalera.

Un detalle que sí es divertido, es que, a pesar de que Landon Berg le salvó la vida  _aquél día_ , en realidad no son amigos, aunque se llevan cordialmente por Winry. Es extraño, porque no debería ser así, sino al contrario, pero Edward suele morirse de pena cada vez que están cerca y, seguramente, después de este día, más que antes.

Nunca ha sabido cómo dar las gracias sin sentirse en la obligación de remunerar a la otra persona, de equilibrar la balanza y, con Landon, se siente en deuda, de alguna manera.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, el aroma del perfume de la mujer se queda impregnado en cada rincón, ahogándolo, por lo que en cuanto escucha voces en el exterior de la casa, el ruido que los zapatos hacen sobre el camino de grava que decora el jardín delantero mientras los Rockbell se marchan, le pide a  _Julia_ que abra las ventanas y sale de la recámara para ir a la sala, donde se recuesta en el sofá junto a la silla de Al, que está mirando el televisor.

En la pantalla se reproduce un programa de cocina, área en la cual, sabe, su hermano no está interesado, por lo que entiende que Alphonse sólo está aparentando prestarle atención para no tener que interactuar.

Edward lo mira con atención, deslizando los ojos por su rostro que, a pesar de toda la podredumbre por la que ha tenido que pasar, tiene bordes suaves y está iluminado por una mirada dorada y serena, si bien, igualmente, un poco turbia dados los eventos de los últimos días. No hay cicatrices gracias a la reconstrucción, pero la piel sigue viéndose algo colorada y tersa, casi como la de un bebé recién nacido —los primeros días, cuando comenzaron a crearse las capas iniciales de piel tras la restauración muscular, los médicos tuvieron que cuidarlo mucho, para prevenir que pillara una infección—. Sabe que ya no duele que lo toquen tanto como al principio, pero, a pesar de eso, todos siguen teniendo cuidado con él y, si por Edward fuera, lo habría metido en una de esas burbujas médicas para resguardarlo de toda la mierda que el mundo sigue esforzándose por ofrecer.

Al se da cuenta de que lo mira y Edward se siente atrapado, por lo que separa los labios, queriendo dar una excusa, pero Alphonse sólo sacude la cabeza y sonríe. Si alguien en el mundo lo conoce mejor que Winry, es Al, así que no tiene dudas de que sabe lo que está pensando, viendo,  _sintiendo_.

Al le toca la rodilla y Edward se estremece porque, por un instante, antes de quedar inconsciente en medio del infierno, vio el cuerpo destrozado de su hermanito entre las llamas y pensó que preferiría morir antes que tener que vivir sin él… Hoy, no puede protestar a pesar de las heridas que sufrieron: otros pasajeros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

—No puedo creer que papá se haya ido —dice Al, hablando en voz baja, porque Trisha y Adler están en la cocina, preparando la cena, a sólo unos pasos de distancia—. No puedo creer que ni siquiera pude hablar con él.

Edward pasa saliva y frunce los labios. Quiere decir lo mismo de siempre:  _se fue hace mucho tiempo, Al, ya deberías haberlo dejado en el pasado,_ pero, con el funeral tan fresco en la mente, estando en el sitio en donde su padre respiró por última vez, no puede abrir la boca.

Cuando Al era pequeño, solía hablar de Van con Trisha, quien le contaba historias del hombre, encantada, porque es el tipo de mujer que prefiere mantener la esperanza viva hasta el final, pero, poco a poco, las sonrisas de ella comenzaron a apagarse y dejó de contemplar con frecuencia la ventana principal de la casa, que permite ver a los visitantes desde que suben a la colina arboleada donde se encuentra. Edward cree que puede señalar con precisión el instante en que ella se dio por vencida, se quitó el anillo matrimonial del dedo, cuya luz LED se apagó, y decidió dejar de contarle anécdotas a su hijo menor sobre el Alquimista de la Luz, además de pedirle a la matriz de la casa —un comando estándar, antes de la instalación de  _Julia_ — que cerrara la puerta de la oficina de Hohenheim, impidiendo la entrada de cualquier persona que no fuera ella —aunque, en realidad, no importaba: desde la primera vez que los dejó entrar, Edward se aseguró de escanear y descargar cada tomo físico en su pulsera, por lo que no perdió información relevante sobre la Alquimia… sólo esa pisca de contacto con su padre que, para Al, significaba esperanza y, para él, una punzada de traición y ansias de  _venganza_ —.

Entonces, Al se rompió al no poder seguir hablando con Trisha y, tragándose su orgullo, Edward se convirtió en su oyente, obligándose, cada noche, a soportar las preguntas de su hermanito acerca de su padre —  _¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué le gustaba y que no? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era?_  ¡Como si Edward supiera! Para él, la única pregunta importante siempre fue  _¿Por qué te fuiste?_ Aunque no toleraba restregarla en la cara de Al siendo niños, porque casi siempre conseguía hacerlo llorar—.

Conforme fueron creciendo, las pláticas sobre Hohenheim se volvieron ocasionales y distantes entre ellas. Luego, Trisha conoció a Adler e iniciaron una relación: la nueva presencia masculina parchó ese hueco de influencia paterna del que carecían y, aunque Edward se dio cuenta de que a Al le costó trabajo lidiar con esto al principio, el niño tenía un corazón tan grande, que no se negó a abrirlo para Adler, quien se lo ganó sin esforzarse demasiado.

Por otro lado… él sí que luchó por aceptar al novio de su madre. Nunca fue déspota con Adler, nunca trató de hacerlo sentir fuera de lugar dentro de la familia, por el bien de Trisha, pero, desde el principio, no pudo evitar tratarlo con cierta frialdad e indiferencia y, sólo para probar un punto, comenzó a ocupar el sitio de Hohenheim en la mesa, ese que Trisha dejó vacío por años. Si ella pensó que su comportamiento era exagerado o ridículo, no se lo dijo y Edward se contentó con eso.

Adler nunca intentó remplazar a Hohenheim y, después de la boda, cuando ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a él y se llevaban bien, hizo el comentario de adoptarlos legalmente en una sola ocasión… que bastó para que no volviera a hacerlo después de que Trisha soltara un rotundo y seco  _no._ Edward nunca quiso saber su motivo y, si Al sí, jamás lo expresó.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? —Insiste Al después de un rato, mirando a Edward a la cara casi con desesperación, mientras él guarda silencio, perdido en sus recuerdos—. ¿Crees que estuviera enfermo? Un segundo se veía tan joven y al otro…

Edward cierra los ojos cuando la imagen de su padre decayendo en menos de un minuto le asalta la mente. No quiere pensar en eso. No quiere verlo. Fue… espantoso.

Traumático.

—No lo sé, Al —Trisha se negó a una autopsia, sobre todo después de que los médicos sugirieran un millar de estudios e hicieran alusión a que sería el descubrimiento de la historia y tiñeran a Hohenheim de espectáculo mediático.

Internamente, Edward estuvo de acuerdo con ella, porque a nadie le agrada la idea de que un miembro de su familia se convierta en un ratón de laboratorio, muerto o no. Y era su padre, por Dios…

Al lo observa con reproche.

—No te interesa, ¿cierto? —Pregunta, con algo parecido a la ponzoña en la voz.

Al nunca le había hablado de esa forma. Se siente atacado y, aunque trata de entenderlo, por el día que tuvieron que enfrentar, no puede evitar el dejo de dolor.

—Al… —empieza, pero Trisha lo interrumpe, entrando a la habitación con actitud resignada, para decirles que la cena está lista.

La mujer se coloca detrás de la silla de Alphonse para deslizarla hasta la otra habitación, pero Al pone mala cara y, con esfuerzo, se levanta, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Trisha. Edward y su madre lo ven partir con dificultad y, cuando se quedan solos, intercambian una mirada.

Los ojos de ella tienen cierto aire vacío que hace que se sienta como si mirara los de un cadáver. Después de hoy, no quiere pensar en gente muerta y menos en relación a su madre, así que pasa saliva y evita el contacto visual, fingiendo interesarse en el programa de cocina que sigue reproduciéndose en la delgada pantalla del muro —¿Quién demonios sigue quemando cosas al cocinar en este siglo, por todos los cielos? ¡Los hornos hacen todo el trabajo!—.

Trisha se aclara la garganta, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Ed? —Pregunta, tentativa—. ¿Cena? —Hace un gesto con las manos, señalando la cocina.

—En realidad, no tengo hambre —no es mentira, al menos.

Trisha frunce los labios, infla el pecho como si fuera a regañarlo, pero desiste y se marcha, dejándolo solo.

—O—

Cuando el resto de la familia se va a la cama, él se queda en la sala, con los ojos fijos en el televisor, aunque lleva horas sin comprender lo que se transmite e, incluso, tienen que pasar algunos minutos antes de que se dé cuenta de que  _Julia_ ha activado el sistema de limpieza de la casa, haciendo que los bots salgan de sus compartimientos camuflados en el guardapolvos de las paredes para que aspiren el suelo, encendiendo el lavaplatos en la cocina y los aspersores en el jardín delantero y el patio de atrás. Los cristales de las ventanas se llenan de un vaho espeso que proviene de ventilas en techo y suelo y, cuando se evapora, los cristales están brillantes y las persianas se mueven automáticamente para cubrirlos, cegando el exterior. La luz del pórtico disminuye su intensidad, cambiando de una tonalidad amarilla a una azul y tenue, y las luces del techo de la sala se apagan, encendiéndose las de las mesitas a ambos lados del sillón, con un fulgor más bajo y menos molesto para sus ojos.

—Sigo aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Protesta, masajeándose el cuello con agotamiento, sólo porque está harto del silencio a su alrededor que el ruido de la TV no consigue mitigar del todo.

—Dado que la acción de  _Recordar_ implica el proceso de recuperación de estímulos almacenados en ciertas áreas del cerebro, del cual carezco, no, Edward, no lo  _recuerdo_ —responde la IA, en una obvia parodia de su discusión de la tarde.

Edward observa el techo con mala cara, aunque, técnicamente, no es ahí donde ella se encuentra.

—Dije que lo lamento —le  _recuerda_ —. ¿Por qué todos están en mi contra hoy?

—Dado que  _estar en tu contra_  implica cierto sentimiento de animadversión de mi parte hacia tu persona y yo no… —pero la IA guarda silencio cuando un ruido extraño y mecánico suena bajo el sillón donde Edward está sentado. Extrañado, se inclina para tratar de descubrir de qué se trata, pero no puede, ya que la máquina aspiradora sigue bajo el mueble—. Es el bot número cuatro —informa  _Julia,_ dejando su queja en el aire—. Hay un objeto atascado en la turbina lateral derecha.

El bot, con aspecto de disco, sale de su escondite y, cuando lo ve aparecer, Edward tiene la impresión de que luce como una mascota en problemas, porque mueve la cara delantera de derecha a izquierda, como buscando a quién pedirle auxilio. Lo sujeta con ambas manos y lo levanta, volteándolo para ver la parte inferior, donde se encuentran las tres turbinas que se encargan de recoger, triturar y guardar la basura para después desecharla en el compartimiento de reciclaje, en el patio trasero.

Cuando ve el objeto que impidió que la máquina siguiera funcionando como las demás a su alrededor, el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho: entre dos aspas que se agitan en un vano intento por seguir girando, está el anillo matrimonial de Hohenheim —lo sabe porque es más grande que cualquiera que su madre pueda usar y, si Adler hubiera perdido el suyo, ya le habría pedido a  _Julia_ que lo localizara—.

Pasa saliva, conteniendo el aliento y, con cuidado, toma el objeto de entre las aspas que, de inmediato, comienzan a dar vueltas, emitiendo un zumbido. El Bot4 rechina, como exigiendo que lo bajen para poder seguir con lo suyo, y Edward lo coloca descuidadamente en el suelo, donde, apresurado, comienza a moverse de un lado a otro antes de volver bajo el sillón, para continuar la labor durante la que se estancó.

Edward coloca el anillo en la palma de su mano y la levanta en el aire.

— ¿De quién es esto? —Inquiere y  _Julia,_ con la misma voz de antier, responde  _Van Hohenheim,_ provocándole un fuerte escalofrío y una noción de  _deja vu._

Quiere soltar el anillo, dejarlo caer al piso y que, con un poco de suerte, las aspas de algún otro bot sean lo suficientemente fuertes para triturarlo y desvanecerlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar cerrar los dedos alrededor de la delicada pieza de tecnología.

Los anillos matrimoniales son capaces de almacenar toda la información relacionada a una pareja, desde la fecha de la unión, pasando por vídeos de eventos memorables, hasta expedientes médicos, contactos y, sobre todo, mensajes, de texto o visuales, intercambiados entre los miembros. A diferencia de una pulsera inteligente, que puede contener información similar, los anillos son completamente privados para la pareja, así que sólo Trisha, con su propio anillo, puede acceder al contenido de ambas piezas ahora que Van está muerto, por lo que el objeto carece de valor para Edward quien, sin embargo, no puede dejar de sostenerlo, con la mirada fija en un punto muerto y el pulso acelerado.

—Estás sufriendo un…  _—Julia_ suena distante.

—Ya… ya sé… —la interrumpe.

El panel médico de la sala de estar, más grande que el de las habitaciones personales, se abre y Edward quiere mandarla al carajo, pero está tan agitado, que no puede. Se recarga en el respaldo del sofá y se concentra en respirar hondo por su cuenta, aferrando el anillo hasta que los bordes cuadrados de la cara superior se le encajan en la palma de la mano, haciéndole daño.

Mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, sumergido en el pánico, es como si Hohenheim sostuviera su mano, lo que vuelve todo peor.

Cuando la pareja usa los anillos, están encendidos con luz, las iniciales de ambos resplandeciendo en la diminuta carátula cuadrada donde también se almacena la información, pero, cuando uno de ellos se lo quita o  _muere,_ el anillo se apaga automáticamente, ya que también se encarga de registrar las funciones vitales del usuario: el anillo de Hohenheim está apagado, obviamente.

Respira profundo, conteniendo el aliento todo lo que puede, hasta que se siente capaz de dejar de hiperventilar. Exhala despacio, con el rostro cubierto de sudor frío, y deja el anillo en la mesa de centro, donde, seguro, Trisha lo encontrará mañana. Se levanta, tenso, y camina hacia las escaleras. La IA se encarga de apagar el televisor y las luces.

Termina de subir los peldaños cuando, sin ser consciente de que su cerebro está enviando la orden a sus extremidades, gira sobre los talones y baja otra vez. Las luces se encienden y casi tropieza con un bot, que, en represalia, choca contra su zapato dos veces antes de seguir aspirando —al parecer,  _Julia_ les ha contagiado su personalidad bélica—. Toma el anillo y lo levanta frente a su cara para verlo con detenimiento, la T y la V resplandeciendo juntas a pesar de que el objeto carece de luz propia.

Con la pieza bien sujeta en el puño, va a su habitación, la oscuridad expandiéndose a sus espaldas mientras, con cada paso hacia adelante, luces se encienden para mostrarle el camino.

—O—

En los días siguientes, no es capaz de mencionarle a Trisha el anillo, que descansa en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y tampoco a Alphonse, que sigue huraño con él e, incluso, le pide a Adler que sea él quien lo lleve a sus sesiones en la clínica, cuando, desde que la pesadilla comenzó, ha sido Edward quien ha estado ahí para él. Eso lo lastima como nadie se imagina, porque se asegura de no dejarlo ver.

Winry se encarga de hacer la recalibración del automail lo más dolorosa posible y, cuando le pregunta, por milésima vez, si quiere usar la resina que hará que el metal luzca como carne humana, le dice,  _por milésima vez,_ que no, ante lo que ella frunce los labios y se contenta pellizcándole las mejillas.

No necesita fingir que no perdió un brazo, no necesita aparentar que el miembro es real, porque sabe que no es así, así que, ¿por qué ocultárselo a los demás? Rush Valley sigue siendo un pueblo enloquecido por las prótesis mecánicas y, ahí, todo el mundo usa la suya con orgullo, sin cubrirla o hacerla pasar por otra cosa, ¿por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo en Rizenbul?

Cuando sale del taller de las Rockbell, se encuentra con un niño de nueve años, acompañado por su madre, ansioso por la nueva capa de resina que Winry colocará en su pie derecho para hacerlo parecer  _humano_  y, mientras se marcha, siente el estómago revuelto.

Él sigue siendo bastante humano a pesar del automail grisáceo, gracias.

—O—

Tres meses después del fallecimiento de Hohenheim y cuatro luego del  _Día Prometido,_ el congreso por fin toma una decisión en relación al uso de la Alquimia y, cuando ve la noticia en la TV, casi se atraganta con el cereal que está comiendo porque, _¿qué carajo?_

La Alquimia está prohibida y cualquiera que la practique será arrestado y trasladado a un campo de  _readaptación_ , donde será obligado a realizar  _trabajo comunitario_ bajo la vigilancia del ejército como penalización. Desde  _ya_ los Alquimistas Estatales pierden su certificación y el examen de titulación será cancelado; sólo aquellos con un rango superior al de mayor conservarán sus empleos, mientras que los otros, dedicados a la investigación alquímica, tendrán que buscar otra opción, quizá sustituir un campo con otro, ya que ahora, cosas como las quimeras, la piedra filosofal —el mito más grande de la historia, pero bueno— y las técnicas de transmutación, pasan a ser tabú.

Por primera vez en semanas, Alphonse intercambia una mirada con él, pero es una horrorizada, por lo que no se siente bien.

Un grupo de alquimistas ya ha iniciado una revuelta en Central, alegando que la prohibición va en contra de sus derechos humanos y, ¡rayos!, Edward quiere unírseles, más que nada para buscar pleito, porque la sangre le hierve en las venas como lava.

—No puede ser —es lo único que dice, mirando a los demás como si pudieran revelarle que todo es una pesadilla y que, cuando despierte, la Alquimia va a estar ahí, para él, como siempre.

Trisha se levanta y va hacia él para darle un abrazo.

—Oh, cariño —le susurra al oído.

El accidente ocurrió mientras Al y él viajaban a Central para tomar el examen de certificación de Alquimista Estatal. Apenas la aeronave despegó del puerto, una falla en el sistema la hizo estallar. Aunque se supone que todas las máquinas tienen mecanismos para prevenir riesgos, ese día, ninguno se activó y la nave se desplomó con doscientos pasajeros, entre ellos, los dos Elric.

Una vez pasada la terapia de Edward para acostumbrarse al automail y la sanación de Alphonse, el plan era no dejarse asustar por lo ocurrido y volver a intentar. Edward no quiso certificarse sin su hermano, por lo que siguió posponiendo tomar el examen, y ahora jamás recibirán el estúpido reloj de plata por culpa de los estúpidos miembros del ¡súper estúpido! Congreso y de toda esa gente —estúpida— aterrada de la Alquimia…

Trisha le da un apretón en la mano que significa claramente  _Nada de Alquimia para ti a partir de hoy: te quiero lejos de prisión_  y Edward se quiere morir, porque,  _no puede ser._

—O—

Los primeros meses sin Alquimia en el estado no son sencillos, pero Edward se las arregla para resistirlos, concentrándose en algo más.

Consigue empleo como programador de IA —porque siempre ha sido bueno con los códigos binarios y, prueba de eso, es toda la mierda que ha conseguido que  _Julia_ haga desde que la instalaron, porque está seguro de que ninguna IA puede decir groserías tan efectivas y al punto como ella y entender el sarcasmo de sus propietarios a la perfección— y Al decide comenzar un vlog en la red para gente que ha pasado por catástrofes similares a la suya y, sorprendentemente, se vuelve famoso, mostrando los progresos de su terapia, con más entusiasmo ahora que puede moverse por ahí sin la silla de ruedas —el bastón fue un cambio grandioso y todos están orgullosos de él—.

¡Pero…!

Edward nunca ha sido bueno acatando órdenes y agachando la cabeza ante una autoridad.

Si antes usaba la Alquimia sólo para entretenerse, completando experimentos en esto y aquello, estudiando una cosa y otra, ahora la usa para prácticamente  _todo_ , porque  _puede._ Y  _todo_ en verdad es  **todo _,_** algo que descubrió pensando que le gustaría cambiar el tono pajizo de su abrigo por uno más carmín y, apenas la idea llegó a su cabeza, se hizo realidad, la energía explotando entre sus manos sin siquiera tener que unirlas.

¡Diablos! Si no supiera que la piedra filosofal es eso, una  _piedra,_ y que es un condenado mito, como Xerxes, la nación que pereció en una noche, los círculos alienígenas en los campos de maíz o el Chupacabras, pensaría que  _él_ es una, porque, cielos, nunca escuchó de alguien que pudiera usar la Alquimia así, pero, lamentablemente, ahora no puede investigar si alguna vez existió una persona igual a él, porque las bases de datos sobre la Alquimia han sido retiradas de la red —por lo que no puede acceder a ellas ni  _ilegalmente_ — y los libros de su padre, descargados en la pulsera, no parecen contener información al respecto, aunque son una extrañamente bien nutrida biblioteca. No tiene idea de dónde diablos Hohenheim pudo conseguir ejemplares tan viejos como esos: algunos casi parecen escritos a la par del nacimiento de la Alquimia misma.

Y, por supuesto, tiene una curiosidad que alimentar si quiere averiguar porqué sus dones son tan peculiares. Piensa en preguntarle a Izumi, pedirle que averigüe algo con sus conocidos, pero, apenas responde la llamada holográfica y menciona la palabra Alquimia, ella le dice idiota, le exige que se mantenga lejos del ejército y sus  _campos de concentración_  y corta la conexión.

En las últimas semanas, muchos de los alquimistas que protestaron contra el ejército terminaron en los centros de rehabilitación, como mulas de carga para los militares, que no se cansan de exhibir sus métodos de contención en los noticieros. La mayoría de los amestrisanos están satisfechos con el resultado de la votación, pero gente como Edward está furiosa.

Hasta donde sabe, el único Alquimista Estatal que sigue rondando el comando central es el —recientemente nombrado— general de brigada Mustang, a pesar de que la ceguera, resultado del golpe de estado, le impide funcionar tan bien como antes. Su esposa lo acompaña a todos lados, al igual que su IA Maniquí, y Winry no deja de suspirar cada vez que aparece una noticia de ellos tratando de reconstruir las ruinas de Ishval — _porque se ven tan lindos juntos, Ed—_ , aunque, para Edward, la escena recuerda más a un desvalido guiado por un lazarillo que un cuento de hadas de hace siglos.

Ok, está siendo un poco desalmado, pero no pueden culparlo: le quitaron su Alquimia en un jodido momento  _crucial_ , no tiene tiempo para ser considerado con las penurias de un hombre que tiene una gran mujer a su lado —plus un IA de última tecnología— asegurándose de que no se rompa el cuello mientras intentan ayudar a los ishvalanos, que siguen en situación de calle tras la guerra, sin alimentos y viéndoselas negras por el simple hecho de existir —también ha oído que la generala Armstrong se ha sumado a la causa de los ishvalanos e incluso instauró al desquiciado asesino en serie de Alquimistas Estatales, _Cicatriz,_ como su consejero. ¿Quién diablos hace eso? A los militares se les zafó un tornillo hace mucho, pero, quienes antes odiaban al hombre por su barbarie, ahora lo apoyan porque _Ley Anti-Alquimia_ y todo eso. Olivier Mira-Armstrong se las ingenió para mantener sus venas lejos de la inyección letal y ahora lo pasea por ahí como substituto del capitán Buccaneer, que pereció en el golpe de estado—.

Y, al mismo tiempo que pierde el sueño por dicha ley, tiene otra preocupación en mente: el anillo de Hohenheim. Si bien logra ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, por las noches, antes de acostarse, no puede evitar abrir el cajón y mirarlo hasta que no puede seguir con los párpados abiertos.

 _Julia_ le dijo que el anillo de su madre está guardado en la caja fuerte de la familia, en el viejo despacho de Hohenheim, a donde se supone que nadie puede entrar.

Lo común, tras una separación, es que se saque la tarjeta de memoria de los anillos y se sustituya con la de la nueva pareja, lo mismo con las iniciales de la cubierta, en caso de contraer matrimonio de nuevo, pero, cuando Trisha se casó con Adler, decidió pedir un anillo nuevo y el de su unión con Hohenheim, lo almacenó para no volverlo a ver. Así de traumática fue la relación para ella.

Una tarde, pocos días antes de la boda de Winry, cuando mordisquearse las uñas por tensión le resulta insuficiente, le pregunta a la IA si el comando de la oficina sigue en efecto —para hackearlo—, pero ella le dice que no y que, si nadie ha entrado ahí desde que la instalaron en la matriz, es porque Al y él fueron unos tontos que no lo intentaron.

—Gracias,  _Julia_ —masculla con los dientes apretados, saliendo de la habitación, el anillo de Hohenheim en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Entra a la oficina —clínicamente limpia y desprovista de personalidad—, va hacia la caja fuerte, plantándose frente al ojo del sensor para que el láser pueda analizar su rostro —sólo los Elric pueden accesar a ella— y, cuando la puerta metálica en la pared se abre, descubre que, dentro, sólo hay una pequeña caja de cristal, a través de la que puede ver el anillo de Trisha, gemelo idéntico del que lleva entre la ropa.

Lo toma, con dedos temblorosos y, en cuanto los coloca juntos, ambos embonando como dos piezas de rompecabezas que se extrañaron durante años; las LED se encienden y una pantalla holográfica se desprende de las carátulas, mezclándose en el aire y revelando un montón de información.

Es la primera vez que juega con tecnología como esta —porque nunca ha estado casado, vamos— y no puede evitar tontear viendo la interfaz holográfica, personalizada con los gustos sencillos y minimalistas de sus padres —a diferencia del fondo que clama guerra de la interfaz de su pulsera inteligente—.

Hurga en el holograma y descubre vídeos de cuando Trisha y Van estuvieron juntos, marcadores en fechas importantes, como los nacimientos de Al y él —acompañados de un montón de grabaciones visuales y de audio— y, casi al final de toda la información disponible en las memorias de ambos anillos, una hilera interminable de… comunicaciones. Mensajes textuales —como si alguien siguiera esforzándose por leer en estos tiempos, aunque algunas van acompañadas de otro tipo de archivos adjuntos—.

Antes de marcar con el dedo la opción de  _Reproducir todo,_ duda, porque, ¿qué le importa a él esto? Y, por un momento, está a punto de desistir, pero ve la fecha del último mensaje intercambiado entre los dos anillos y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho, porque fue dos semanas antes del golpe de estado en Central, un mes y medio antes de que Hohenheim volviera a Rizenbul sólo para morir.

El holograma indica que,  _obviamente_ , no fue visto, lo que tiene sentido, ya que Trisha no ha tocado su anillo en años… pero se queda sin aliento cuando ve la hilera de mensajes previos y sus fechas, sus  _estados,_ y se da cuenta de que casi  _todos_  fueron abiertos e, incluso, contestados.

Sin pensarlo más, abre la primera nota, enviada por el anillo de Trisha al de Van semanas después de que este se marchara de casa. Piensa que va a encontrarse con un reclamo, pero no es así: ella simplemente le informó que Edward seguía negándose a beber leche, después de ver cómo la pobre vaca de la familia de Nelly era ordeñada contra su voluntad, y que Alphonse era cada vez mejor en su pronunciación. ¿Y a Hohenheim qué carajo le importaba eso, si los abandonó?

Abre los vídeos adjuntos y descubre que todos son de él y su hermano, haciendo una cosa u otra, y las respuestas que Hohenheim envió a ellos son del tipo  _¡Qué impresionante!_ Y  _Trisha, no puedo creer que esos sean nuestros hijos,_ así que, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando entre ellos tras la separación? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios…?

Con cada nuevo vídeo o mensaje, siente unas profundas ganas de vomitar. No ha llegado ni a la mitad cuando, a sus espaldas, oye un grito ahogado y el golpe seco producido por un objeto al impactar con el suelo. Mira por encima del hombro y se encuentra con el rostro, pálido, de su madre, que tiene la boca cubierta con las manos. Hay una cesta de ropa tirada en el suelo, prendas dispersas por todos lados como una avalancha de colores.

— ¡Edward…! —exclama ella, exaltada, cuando recupera la voz.

Él sólo se da la vuelta y le muestra la unión de los dos anillos, ladeando la cabeza en un rictus de consternación.

— ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en contacto con él y no nos lo dijiste? —Es lo único que puede preguntar.

La luz que entra por la ventana a sus espaldas ilumina el rostro de Trisha, descompuesto por la sorpresa y, por el ángulo en el que se encuentra parada, crea la ilusión de una cara desconocida, con una mitad sumergida en sombras y la otra, tan brillante que es difícil distinguir rasgos… o quizá es sólo que, por primera vez en veintiún años, se siente como si no conociera a esta mujer.

 

 


	2. Retazos de una persona

 

_No hay luz, no hay luz en tus brillantes ojos azules._

_Nunca supe que la luz pudiera ser tan violenta._

_Una revelación a la luz del día._

_No puedes elegir lo que se queda y lo que se desvanece._

_Y yo haré cualquier cosa para hacer que te quedes._

_Sin luz, sin luz._

_Dime qué quieres que diga…_

_—_ O—

Edward tiembla de ira mientras observa la expresión desconsolada de su madre, cuyos hombros se sacuden también, dominados por las emociones, aunque las de ella son pálidas comparadas a las suyas, tan ardientes, que le queman la piel como acero al rojo vivo y lo hacen sentir como si estuviera a punto de salirle humo por las orejas.

La temperatura de la habitación aumentó un par de grados desde que Trisha apareció y, teniendo una manta de luz de sol cobijándole la espalda, comienza a sentir una película de sudor cubriéndole el cuello y la frente. Hay adrenalina en cada recoveco de su cuerpo y piensa que así debe sentirse un puma antes de iniciar la carrera detrás de una presa, músculos tensándose y espalda arqueándose con anticipación.

Detesta la idea de hostigar a un miembro de su familia, sobre todo tratándose de su madre, pero su mente le dice que no hay otra opción si quiere respuestas. Y las quiere. Con ganas. Nunca ha sido capaz de contener su curiosidad —prueba de eso: su presencia en el despacho de su padre, lo que causó este desastre—.

Ha cerrado el puño con tanta fuerza alrededor de los anillos, que accidentalmente los separó y, de forma automática, el holograma se desvaneció en el aire con un débil zumbido de protesta.

Trisha frunce los labios, que se le han puesto tan blancos como la sencilla blusa de hilo que está usando, y Edward la ve pasar saliva con dificultad, envuelta en cierto aire nervioso a pesar de que en ningún momento deja de sostenerle la mirada.

Escrutándola como si fuera una villana, se le forma un nudo de tensión en la garganta cuando parpadea y contempla el flequillo castaño salpicado de canas, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y el temblor de su boca, que anuncia una posible crisis de llanto; siente el impulso de dar marcha atrás, de colocar el anillo de la mujer donde lo encontró y devolver el de su padre al cajón de su recámara como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el coraje es demasiado fuerte y le impide sentir piedad por ella… cuya expresión cambia de repente: ceño fruncido, labios convertidos en una tensa línea recta y un fuego en las pupilas que Edward sólo ha visto — _sentido_ — en su propia cara en los peores momentos —porque vaya que los ha tenido—.

Trisha cruza la habitación con un par zancadas, el sonido de la suela de sus zapatos haciendo eco en los muros tras pasar por encima de la cesta de ropa derribada y, con un zarpazo, le arranca los anillos de la mano, negándole, incluso, el derecho de protestar, dado lo repentino de sus movimientos. Edward se sobresalta cuando descubre su mano vacía y observa a la mujer con calor, frunciendo el ceño hasta que le duele.

Es extraño experimentar emociones tan ambivalentes contra alguien a quien nunca ha juzgado, a quién amó sin condiciones desde el momento en que respiró por primera vez.

—No tenías derecho —dice ella con frialdad, atiesándose como si estuviera preparándose para ver su autoridad desafiada.

Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda y siente la mandíbula trabada con cólera.

Siempre ha sido más temperamental que Alphonse, llegando casi a los extremos sólo para demostrar que su punto de vista es _el_ correcto, sus palabras y acciones envueltas en llamas para avasallar las de los demás, pero Trisha y su hermano suelen ser más metódicos, más analíticos de la situación, y ella se lo restriega en la cara en éste momento, recuperando el control por completo y sometiéndolo con la verdad de su acusación mientras que el de él sigue escurriéndose de sus manos como el agua de una canilla abierta yéndose por la coladera.

Se yergue instintivamente para intimidarla con los diez centímetros de estatura que tiene de ventaja, pero se da cuenta de que él no es la pantera en la habitación cuando los ojos de Trisha se entornan con advertencia.

Aun así, no va a retroceder. No está en su naturaleza hacerlo.

— ¡Quien no tenía derecho eras tú! —Escupe con tanta fuerza, que Trisha hace una mueca ante el volumen de su voz. Separa los labios, seguramente para reprenderlo, pero Edward le quita la oportunidad de la mano exactamente como ella le arrebató los anillos—. ¡Todo este tiempo estuviste en contacto con  _nuestro_ padre, dándole detalles de  _nuestras_  vidas, permitiéndole vernos crecer cuando él se  **fue**! ¡ _Nunca_  estuvo presente! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que exhibirnos de esa manera con él cuando nunca le importamos?!

La expresión de Trisha se rompe, sus ojos brillantes como si estuvieran hechos de cristal y, de nuevo, Edward nota el paso del tiempo en su cara, la transición entre una vigorosa mujer de mediana edad y una que se acerca peligrosamente a esa etapa que le quitará fuerzas y la hará depender más de los demás. De ellos. De _él_ … que en este momento no puede dejar de asediarla.

Se siente culpable y quiere parar, pero ya soltó el peor golpe, así que no tiene otra opción más que lidiar con las consecuencias, seguir adelante y escarbar en el asunto todo lo que pueda.

Trisha da un paso atrás. Respira hondo y abre la mano, enseñando los anillos. De nuevo, empieza a temblar. Toca con la punta del índice el anillo de Hohenheim, más grande que el suyo, y lo mueve sobre su piel para ver la cara principal, donde las iniciales están entrelazadas.

— ¿En dónde lo encontraste? ¿Cuándo? —Es lo que pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

Edward siente la garganta seca.

Alphonse está en su habitación y se pregunta si escuchó los gritos. Espera que no, porque sabe que saldrá corriendo para averiguar que pasa y, aunque ya no depende de la silla de ruedas como antes, aun no puede exaltarse. O eso es lo que le gusta pensar: siempre será un tanto sobreprotector con su hermanito —con quien jugó a ser algo parecido a un educador, una  _figura a seguir,_ antes de que Adler llegara a sus vidas y ocupara ese rol—.

—En la sala, debajo del sillón —se obliga a contestar, hablando en voz baja como ella—. El día del funeral.

Trisha levanta el rostro tan rápido, que Edward casi puede escuchar el chasquido de sus cervicales. Ve una lágrima derramándose por la curva de su mejilla y siente que le falta el aire: nunca ha soportado verla llorar.

—Han pasado  _meses_ —dice ella, palabras rotas pero afiladas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo diste? —Quiere saber, mirando de nuevo el anillo, pero ésta vez con tanta ternura, que es como si sujetara un ser vivo.

Edward se quiere morir. Quiere que se abra un hueco en la tierra y se lo trague, mandándolo directo al infierno, porque ya se siente en penitencia.

—Yo… —se aclara la garganta, avergonzado— no quise decirte. —Nunca pudo reunir el valor para hacerlo. Siempre hubo algo en sus entrañas que lo detuvo cada vez que la idea le cruzó la cabeza—. Tampoco dártelo.

Trisha lo observa como si acabara de abofetearla. Alphonse y ella tienen el hábito de pensar lo peor de él cuando se trata de Hohenheim. En estos momentos, Edward casi puede leer su tren de ideas, acusándolo de siempre querer mantener a su padre lejos de sus vidas. Seguro cree que conservó el anillo oculto para no avivar las llamas, los sentimientos que afloraron en todos desde que Hohenheim apareció en Rizenbul…

—  _¿Por qué?_ —Susurra y él siente todas las emociones del funeral volviendo para darle una paliza despiadada.

Ya se habían tardado.

Se toca la frente como distracción para no verla a la cara al responder. Se siente agotado y no sabe por qué. Quiere volver a su habitación y quedarse solo hasta que la marea baje.

—También era mi papá, ¿sabes? —Duele  _mucho_  decirlo, porque, desde el día que Van se marchó, mejor dicho, desde que comprendió que nunca regresaría, no volvió a llamarlo así.

Es su forma de ser irreverente, de decir  _No me importa_ y darle la espalda a su pasado, como Hohenheim se las dio a ellos.

Oh, pero el hombre pudo haber sido la única pista para saber qué diablos pasa con él, porqué su Alquimia es tan extraña… Se muerde el labio, consternado.

La mano de Trisha se posa en su brazo para consolarlo y, por instinto, lo sacude para alejarla. Ella abre mucho los ojos y sus dedos vacilan en el aire, a centímetros de donde estaban antes. No fue su intención apartarla de esa forma: desde el accidente, se acostumbró a quitarse de encima los confortes —la  _lástima_ — de personas como Winry o Alphonse, aun sabiendo que puede ser grosero e, incluso, cruel. Sin embargo, siempre aceptó el contacto de su madre… hasta hoy.

Dios, seguro a ella le dolió tanto como a él, inclusive más.

El  _Lo siento_ se atora en su garganta y lo único que puede hacer es forzarse a verle la cara, donde la herida de su mal comportamiento se muestra, abierta y sangrante.

—Tu padre los amaba, no tienes idea de cuánto —le dice pasado un rato y suena tan convencida de sus palabras que, por un segundo, Edward piensa en creerle.

Pero si mantuvieron comunicación por tanto tiempo, seguramente Hohenheim se las arregló para lavarle el cerebro, porque nadie que ame a su familia se puede ir de la noche a la mañana de la misma forma que él.

— ¿Entonces por qué se fue, uh? —La reta—. ¿Por qué sólo se comunicó contigo si le importábamos tanto? Nunca lo mencionaste. Ni siquiera cuando Al lloraba preguntando por él. Jamás te oí decir que seguías hablando con él o que se preocupaba por nosotros. Silencio absoluto es lo único que tuvimos de ustedes. Y esas estúpidas historias que no servían de nada porque no eran él: era como oírte hablar de un fantasma o contar mentiras…

Y, entonces, el peso de un montón de pensamientos aterradores comienza a caer en su cabeza como si se tratara de rocas despeñándose.

»— ¿El problema éramos  _nosotros_? ¿Se fue porque no quería convivir con  _nosotros_? —Uno de los últimos recuerdos que tiene de su padre, es verlo jugar con Alphonse en el columpio del patio trasero, asegurándose de que el niño de dos años no se fuera de boca al suelo, así que siente una presión en el estómago que amenaza con partirlo a la mitad:  _¿o sólo conmigo?_ Piensa, porque no tiene memorias de alguna interacción con su padre que fuera más allá del roce accidental entre dos personas que habitan la misma casa. Tiene más recuerdos  _paternales_ con Adler y, Dios, eso no está  **bien** —. ¿No quería ser nuestro padre y por eso  _huyó_?

La expresión de Trisha se vuelve neutra a la fuerza, aunque lágrimas siguen cayendo, dejándole manchas grises en la blusa. Tiene el mentón arrugado y el nudo en su garganta es tan obvio, que luce como una manzana de Adán.

»— ¿Por qué seguiste en contacto con él cuando ya te habías casado con Adler? —Insiste, porque, en los últimos mensajes que pudo leer antes de que lo interrumpiera, descubrió un par de conversaciones relacionadas a su padrastro.

Como si Trisha le estuviera pidiendo su opinión a Hohenheim y, de acuerdo, algunas parejas hoy en día también se divorcian —por algo se instituyó el jodido periodo de prueba— y, a pesar de eso, pueden seguir siendo amigos y criar a sus hijos sin problemas, pero las pláticas que leyó en los anillos le parecieron por demás _extrañas_ … como si hubiera algo entre ellos que jamás se rompió y lo hubieran tomado como base para construir toda una nueva forma de interacción a pesar de la distancia.

¿Trisha alguna vez dejó de amarlo? ¿Llegó a enamorarse de Adler? ¿Adler sabe lo que su esposa estaba haciendo? El panorama que esas preguntas abren frente a sus ojos es  _aterrador,_ pues está plagado de descubrimientos que no se siente listo para encarar… pero algo le dice que tendrá qué hacerlo, le guste o no.

—Edward —dice la mujer, tratando de volver al tono autoritario, pero no lo consigue del todo, porque la voz le tiembla demasiado: suena como si estuviera tratando de hablar a través de las aspas de un ventilador antiguo—. No es el momento adecuado para tratar esto. ¿Podemos…?

No tiene idea de qué cosa  _pueden_ , pero…

—No —sentencia—. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora. Y sé sincera. No más engaños.

Las cejas de la mujer se elevan antes de que su ceño vuelva a fruncirse, todo en menos de una milésima de segundo, procesando la exigencia. Levanta las manos y se limpia las lágrimas, usando los dedos como parabrisas. Guarda los anillos en el bolsillo de su falda y da media vuelta para recoger la ropa desparramada en el suelo, tomándose su tiempo para sacudirla y doblarla. Edward cambia el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, observándola con atención, terco en querer una explicación.

—Tu padre tenía muchos problemas, Edward —comienza, más recuperada ahora que está dándole la espalda—. No se fue porque no quisiera estar con ustedes: sus hijos eran su adoración. Siempre dijo que fueron lo mejor que pasó en su vida. Una…  _muy_  larga y  _muy_  penosa vida.

—No era tan viejo —recuerda, aunque, cuando la imagen de su muerte le azota la cabeza, se arrepiente de la interrupción.

Para su sorpresa, Trisha ríe. Levanta el cesto y lo sujeta contra su pecho: si no fuera tan remilgada en cuanto al uso de tecnología, podría colocarlo en un bot y hacer que lo lleve a donde quiera, pero le gusta hacer muchas cosas a la antigua, como a la mayoría de los habitantes de Rizenbul —conteo donde no se incluyen Edward ni Al y, quizá, tampoco Winry—.

—Tenía… unos años de más —explica, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo—. Él te amó mucho. A todos nosotros. Y si las cosas ocurrieron de la forma en que lo hicieron, no fue porque tuviera mala voluntad, al contrario: lo único que deseaba era que fuéramos felices, que estuviéramos a salvo y lejos de todo lo que… de todo lo malo que rodeaba su vida.

Edward inhala. Cierra los ojos y niega.  _Obstinado._

—No te creo —revela—. Pudo mantenerse en contacto con nosotros igual que contigo, pero eligió no hacerlo.

—Porque los quería a salvo, Edward.

— ¡¿A salvo de qué?! —Exclama, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de alzar la voz.

Trisha enarca una ceja: ya no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sí irritación. De esa que sólo una madre puede sentir, sin dejar de ser una madre por eso.

—De acuerdo, si quieres respuestas —responde, malhumorada—, tendrás que moderar la forma en que me hablas: sigo siendo tu madre y siempre te he tratado con la cordialidad suficiente para merecer que te controles y te dirijas a mí con respeto, sin importar lo molesto que estés conmigo. Todo tiene una explicación y, ¡por todos los cielos!, desearía que tu padre estuviera aquí, conmigo, para dártela, pero no es así.

»—Que se te meta en la cabeza que  _ **no**_  tienes  _derecho_ de exigirme nada de la forma en que lo estás haciendo, en primer lugar, porque violaste la confidencialidad que había entre tu padre y yo. Y no deseo ponerme en tu contra ni que tú te pongas en la mía, pero te conozco, Edward: sé lo necio que puedes ser a menos que alguien te sujete las riendas. Y, en segundo, porque desde que tú y tu hermano nacieron, sus vidas se volvieron  _nuestra_ responsabilidad y no voy a ir por ahí poniendo información en tus manos que te pueda dañar.

»—Si tu padre creyó que lo más conveniente sería mantenerlos alejados de su vida, de su pasado, confío firmemente en su decisión y, ¿sabes qué?, prefiero que las cosas sigan de esa manera. Ahora, si seguimos en contacto fue porque… —hace una pausa para tomar aire y, hasta ese momento, Edward nota lo tensa que está: es como un arco a punto de disparar—…porque era  _necesario_. Para él y para mí. Fue el hombre de mi vida y soltar a alguien así no es tan sencillo como suena.

Edward entorna los ojos, cruzando los brazos.

—Siempre pudo permanecer con nosotros. Pudo enfrentar cualquier cosa desde aquí —está siendo impertinente a propósito, porque no sabe cómo dar tregua.

Si en verdad llegaron a correr peligro en algún momento, es cierto que lo lógico era mantenerse lejos —él habría hecho lo mismo—, pero, aun así, el coraje es demasiado para admitirlo y siente que viven en una época en la que los villanos de  _James Bond_  pasaron de moda hace mucho: cualquier cosa que amenazara la tranquilidad de Hohenheim pudo ser contenida sin llegar a los límites, porque, si algo ha dejado claro el gobierno de Amestris, es que no siente aprecio por los revoltosos, pero sí por los delatores.

…O, quizá, Hohenheim era el _revoltoso_  y ese fue el problema en realidad.

Palidece.

Izumi Curtis fue su profesora particular cuando Al y él eran más pequeños, mientras Trisha pasaba por un mal momento antes de conocer a Adler, por lo que vivieron una temporada en Dublith, con ella y su esposo, Sig. En ese periodo, los hermanos descubrieron que,  _por alguna razón_ , la mujer cayó de la gracia del ejército —del que  _nunca_ fue parte, ni siquiera como alquimista—y, como represalia, había drones y soldados encubiertos vigilando su hogar y negocio en todo momento —aunque ella se las arreglaba para encontrar fallos en la ley que le permitieran destruir las máquinas y confundir/atacar a los soldados: según ella, descubrió, gracias al comando, una nueva forma de entretenimiento—. Cuando regresaron a Rizenbul, lo hicieron con un severo caso de paranoia y, desde entonces, Edward entendió la  **pésima**  idea que era estar en contra de los militares.

¿Más pruebas?  _La guerra de exterminio de Ishval._

—No, las cosas no podían ser así —contradice Trisha, los dientes apretados con clara molestia—. ¿Puedes confiar por una vez en nosotros como tus padres? ¿Crees que fue sencillo tomar una decisión así? ¿Piensas que fue fácil seguir con mi vida cuando sabía que él estaba en Quien Sabe Dónde haciendo Quién Sabe Qué contra Quién Sabe Quién? Un día vas a encontrar a alguien a quien te vas a querer aferrar hasta con las uñas si es necesario, Edward Elric, y entonces te vas a dar cuenta de lo doloroso que puede ser amar a una persona y tener que tomar decisiones tan brutales y horribles como mantenerte alejado sólo para que esté a salvo —un nuevo caudal de llanto se desliza por sus pómulos, pero se apresura a limpiarlo.

La intensidad de la luz en la habitación comienza a decaer cuando el sol cambia de posición en el cielo y todo el calor de antes se evapora, dejando frío.

Edward curva los labios, seguro de sí, porque  _sabe_ que  **nunca**  será así. No con él. Pero no lo dice, sólo frunce el ceño y levanta el mentón, sin deshacerse de la expresión confiada.

—Todo este asunto de Hohenheim yéndose para protegernos… ¿tiene que ver con la Alquimia? —Pregunta y obtiene una respuesta anticipada cuando el rostro de su madre pierde todo el color.

¿De qué otra cosa podía tratarse? Si Hohenheim poseía una alquimia tan extraña como la suya y el ejército se enteró, tal vez los altos mandos planearon reclutarlo y él se negó, haciendo que lo persiguieran como a Izumi.

Izumi es una guerrera nata, por lo que no se acobardó y, hasta hoy, sigue mostrándoles el dedo de en medio a los militares desde su hogar, pero tal vez Hohenheim decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse a un lado, batallar solo con la situación para no embarrar de fango a su familia…

—Edward, ya basta.

—Pararé si respondes con sinceridad: ¿tiene que ver con la Alquimia?

Trisha suspira y mira el suelo. Sus brazos pierden fuerza y la cesta está a punto de caer de nuevo, pero la sostiene al último momento.

—Siempre admiré que Alphonse y tú siguieran los pasos de Van en la Alquimia, pero después del  _Día Prometido,_ Edward, los quiero lo más lejos posible de los círculos de transmutación. Moriré de angustia si tengo que ver a uno de mis hijos en las garras del ejército.

Pasa saliva ante la honestidad abrumadora de su madre y cada vez está más seguro de que su hipótesis es correcta, pero  _necesita_ que ella lo diga con todas sus letras.

—Trisha —exige, rechinando los dientes, y ella se congela, porque es la primera vez que la llama de esa manera tan irrespetuosa y está al tanto de porqué lo hacía con Hohenheim.

No va a empezar a llamarla  _Elric_ pronto, si es que eso le preocupa.

Casi espera una bofetada física por su descaro, pero obtiene una emocional cuando ella exhala, resignada, y niega con un movimiento que le agita el cabello, la decepción resplandeciendo en su cara como una luz encendida.

—Sí, tiene que ver con la Alquimia —contesta finalmente, sonando derrotada—. Así que ahí está lo que tanto querías escuchar: tu preciosa Alquimia destruyó a nuestra familia, fue la única culpable de que el padre al que tanto has odiado por años se fuera. ¿Estás satisfecho? —Da media vuelta antes de que Edward pueda responder, dejándolo solo en la pequeña habitación, con el peso de la culpa y la desilusión a cuestas.

—O—

Alphonse se echa en el extremo inferior de su cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y la vista fija en el techo, decorado con esas pequeñas estrellas de luz LED que Adler le obsequió cuando recién comenzó a salir con Trisha, las cuales, a pesar del paso del tiempo, no han perdido intensidad.

Edward apoya el codo en el brazo del sillón y deja caer el mentón en su mano, mirando con atención el rostro de su hermano, aunque Alphonse está de cabeza en dirección a él.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —Pregunta, porque Edward lo puso al corriente de todo lo que descubrió para no dejarlo fuera, pero ahora desea no haberlo hecho, porque Alphonse no está inclinado a ponerse de su lado—. Sus motivos tendrían…

Edward frunce el ceño y lo señala con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Eras tú quien lloriqueaba queriendo saber dónde estaba ese imbécil! —Lo incrimina, azorado—. ¡No vengas a decirme que no te duele, porque no te voy a creer!

Alphonse se empina un poco más por el borde de la cama, hasta que su cabeza queda colgando y varios mechones de cabello dorado penden de manera precaria de su cráneo.

—Ed —empieza, usando ese tono de voz que emplea Winry cuando trata con pacientes pequeños—, no puedo cambiar lo que ya pasó y no sirve de nada que me desgaste pensando en ello todo el tiempo. Mamá siempre fue buena con nosotros, nos educó lo mejor que pudo y lo único que podemos ofrecerle en remuneración es nuestro entendimiento. No voy a juzgarla por sus acciones y tampoco a papá. Aunque estuvo lejos mucho tiempo, me dio gusto verlo una última vez a pesar de cómo ocurrió y, ¿sabes?, ya lo superé. Todo. Es lo que provoca  _casi_  morir en un incendio.

—Al… —empieza Edward, avergonzado.

Aunque es mayor que Alphonse por un año, siempre se ha sentido al revés: Al es más maduro y no le cuesta trabajo hablar del accidente como a él.

—No me digas  _Al._ Estás molesto porque te gusta que las cosas funcionen de cierta forma y, si no lo hacen, buscas tener el control y, si eso falla, enloqueces. No te agrada que la gente tenga secretos: eres brutalmente honesto (cuando te conviene) y esperas que otros sean igual contigo (todo el tiempo), pero no siempre puede ser así, debes entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo que cuándo me conviene? —No es el punto—. Son nuestros padres, tenemos derecho a saber qué demonios pasó…

—Y ellos tienen el derecho de decírnoslo cuando mejor les parezca o incluso de no hacerlo, así que deja de atormentarte. Es asunto de ellos. Estás lastimando a mamá, por si no lo has notado, así que también para con eso —porque, desde la tarde de ayer, Edward se ha negado a dirigirle la palabra, volviendo el ambiente en la casa incómodo y tenso.

No es su intención maltratarla: es como si su cerebro hubiera recibido un comando y no pudiera anularlo. El orgullo, como siempre, le gana.

—No quiero hacerle daño —confiesa, recostándose en el cómodo sillón de su hermano: él no tiene un sillón en su habitación, ¿por qué demonios no tiene un sillón?

—Pero eres idiota, lo sé —termina Alphonse, con un tono de voz tan tranquilo, que Edward se muestra de acuerdo con su afirmación hasta que se da cuenta de que acaban de insultarlo.

Siente el impulso de arrojarle un cojín, pero se contiene, halando aire por la boca y reteniéndolo en los pulmones todo lo que puede.

—Me exaspera que seas tan comprensivo —admite, sabiendo que su coraje tendrá que permanecer entre las cuatro paredes de su cabeza a partir de ahora, porque no tendrá aliados en ésta cruzada de un solo hombre.

—Eso es lo que les encanta a mis seguidores —replica Alphonse, sentándose y dando media vuelta en la cama para mirarlo. Alza la mano y activa el proyector holográfico de su pulsera, mostrándole el acceso a su perfil, donde hay un centenar de vídeo-respuestas a su último vlog—. Conocí a una chica muy agradable: su nombre es Mei. Es de Xing, le gustan los animales y practica la Alkahestria. Me contó que estuvo envuelta en el golpe de estado a Central y, desde entonces, se ha sentido un poco mal: así encontró mi vlog.

Edward enarca una ceja.

— ¿Quedó tullida o algo así? —Alphonse, a diferencia de él, no se priva de lanzarle una almohada y Edward deja que le pegue en la cara, sólo para complacerlo.

—No, pero está algo traumatizada. Dice que vio cosas horribles y difíciles de creer, porque estuvo en el centro del experimento alquímico: en Central, todo fue más intenso que en otras regiones.

—Vaya…

—Hemos estado hablando desde hace unos meses y he tratado de darle consejos. Nos llevamos bien y pienso que es una chica linda —Edward frunce el ceño, como siempre que se tocan estos temas: él no puede hablar de ellos, así nada más—. Creo que voy a pedirle que sea mi cita en la boda de Winry.

Edward hace un ruido estrangulado, porque estaba en medio de una bocanada de aire cuando Alphonse lanzó el dardo. Las mejillas se le ponen rojas y no puede evitar mirar a su hermanito como si fuera un traidor.

La única ventaja que tenía en su situación era que, mientras Alphonse no saliera con alguien, él tampoco tendría que preocuparse por encontrar a una persona con… con quien  _convivir,_ pero ahora que Al parece querer entrar en el terreno de las citas, él quedará más expuesto que nunca.

No sabe a dónde mirar y, repentinamente, la recámara se siente pequeña.

Y Alphonse parece darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, porque lo mira con una ceja curvada y, después, suspira con exasperación, saliendo de su vlog para buscar una página… de citas. Edward se pone más rojo y el calor se vuelve asfixiante, aun con todas las ventanas abiertas de lado a lado.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿En qué jodido tiempo crees que estamos?! ¡Eso es del siglo pasado! —Masculla, irritado-avergonzado-exasperado-desesperado-SUPER  _humillado_.

Alphonse hace una mueca y le resta importancia a sus quejas.

—No: en el siglo pasado, las páginas de citas eran un desastre porque la gente las usaba para encontrar personas con quien tener aventuras y, la mayoría de las veces, no podías saber quién estaba al otro lado del perfil, lo que podía meterte en muchos líos. Pero en este siglo, sabemos quiénes son y qué es _específicamente_  lo que quieren. ¿Deseas encontrar a alguien con quien tener una relación estable? Seguramente aquí hay alguien pensando lo mismo, ¿quieres tener una cita de una sola noche? Ídem.

—Alphonse…

— ¿Quieres encontrar a alguien en Rizenbul interesado en acompañarte a la boda de tu mejor amiga, sin compromisos? La encontraremos. Y dejarás de tener esa expresión de cachorro abandonado. Así funcionan estas cosas hoy, Ed: directo al punto.

—Al…

Alphonse deja de hurgar en la interfaz de la aplicación y lo mira, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ah, perdón: ¿ _lo_ encontraremos? —Corrige, con cierto aire optimista, pero receloso al mismo tiempo.

—  _¡Alphonse!_  —No fue su intención estirar tanto las letras ni triturarlas con los dientes.

Alphonse ladea la cabeza, luciendo como un gato melindroso.

Al menos, esto basta para dejar atrás el tema de la huida de Hohenheim y el silencio de Trisha, así como los desmanes que Edward tiene con ella.

Observa a su hermano rascándose el cuello con incomodidad y un rubor empezando a nacer en sus mejillas. Es extraño verlo sonrojado por pena y no por el tratamiento de regeneración, cuyas sesiones terminaron hace poco. Está bien, puede soportar las preguntas incómodas si eso es lo que se necesita para poner feliz al otro.

—Lo siento, es que nunca me lo has dicho y como nunca te he visto interesado en alguien —se encoge de hombros, entornando los ojos con una expresión de disculpa—. ¿Te gustan las chicas o los chicos?

Edward se quiere morir. Justo como ayer — ¿debería preocuparse por esa pulsión de muerte tan constante? —. Se toca la cara con una mano fría, cierra los ojos y golpea la frente contra el brazo del sillón, lo suficientemente duro para que duela y se le revuelvan las ideas.

Hay un pozo, profundo y abierto, en la boca de su estómago que comienza a dar vueltas y amenaza con consumirlo desde el interior como un hoyo negro.

—Ninguno —dice tras armarse de valor—. No me atraen ni unos ni otros. ¿Estás contento? —Se estremece cuando se da cuenta de que Trisha le hizo una pregunta similar el día anterior.

Ésta vez, es la cara de Alphonse la que se pone del color de un tomate. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios, separados por la estupefacción. Es precisamente para evitar este tipo de reacciones que Edward no toca el tema, aunque también debe admitir que ésta es la primera vez que se da la oportunidad de tratarlo abiertamente.

 _Sabe_ que su familia debe pensar que es extraño, porque, a punto de cumplir los veintidós años, nunca ha mostrado interés romántico en alguien, sin importar el género. Es capaz de reconocer la belleza física en los demás —y Alphonse seguro haría un gesto coqueto con las cejas si le confesara que lo hace tanto en hombres como en mujeres—, pero, en su caso, es más una cuestión de simetría facial y nada más: nunca ha recorrido con los ojos a alguien y pensado  _me gustaría compartir mis genes contigo_ —o, en términos más coloquiales:  _tener un revolcón_ —.

Es vergonzoso, pero también es algo que no lo deja dormir, con la tentación de pedirle a  _Julia_ que investigue otros casos para averiguar de una vez por todas si es algo normal o…

La última vez que se hizo un comentario despectivo sobre las diferentes orientaciones sexuales, fue hace casi ciento sesenta años, por lo que el rechazo a la diversidad ha pasado a ser otra de esas  _barbaries_ que la humanidad cometió a lo largo de la historia, pero eso no significa que la gente se sienta cómoda automáticamente al ser distinta en ésta época: Edward se siente confundido la mayor parte del tiempo y, cuando oye a otras personas hablando de la atracción que sienten por alguien más, esa sensación pasa a una insoportable incomodidad que lo hace querer enterrar la cabeza en la tierra y no volverla a sacar.

Ha cargado con esto desde la pubertad y, al ser tan soberbio, cavó su propia tumba, dejando las preguntas más relevantes para  _después_. Es cierto que puede accesar a cualquier información que se le dé la gana con sólo pedírselo a  _Julia_ o buscarla en su pulsera, pero el punto es que no quiere encontrar algo desagradable —mismo pensamiento que debió tener antes de hurgar en los anillos de sus padres, claro, pero eso fue algo  _distinto_ —.

Alphonse se aclara la garganta y se mira las rodillas, visiblemente impactado, pero no deja que eso lo detenga: cuando asimila mejor la información, desactiva el holograma de su pulsera — ¡gracias al cielo! — y observa a Edward con un brillo  _malévolo_.

—Entonces, ¿eres de esas personas a las que les gustan los maniquíes o algo por el estilo? —Interroga, morboso pero juguetón.

Desde que el primer modelo de IA Maniquí salió del Laboratorio Rhiel, piernas largas, cabello sedoso y dorado, rostro completamente  _humano_ y ojos amarillentos, muchas personas desarrollaron… cierto  _gusto_ por ellos, llevando, según Edward, la objetofilia a un nuevo nivel.

Desde el siglo pasado han habido, uhm, robots destinados a las actividades, ah,  _íntimas_ —porque le  **cuesta** trabajo pensar en eso incluso cuando se trata de robots—, pero lo que hace diferentes a los IA Maniquí de aquellas versiones aterradoras de los primeros años dos mil, es que  _sienten._ O, al menos, tienen un programa que les da la ilusión de sentir: si alguien fuera y pellizcara la mejilla de un Maniquí, éste lo sentiría. Si alguien apuñalara a un Maniquí con un picahielos en el estómago,  _lo sentiría._ Y, el problema de este ejemplo, es que algunas personas lo  _han llevado a cabo_ y el gobierno no hace nada al respecto.

Cuando cientos de soldados humanos murieron en la guerra de Ishval, sus cuerpos volvieron para ser enterrados en los cementerios de Amestris, con fastuosas ceremonias. Cuando cientos de soldados maniquíes  _dejaron de funcionar_ en la guerra de Ishval tras ser apuñalados, decapitados o desmembrados, se reciclaron las partes que aun servían para hacer más. Nadie lloró por ellos y Edward lo entiende: ¡son máquinas, por todos los cielos! Androides creados por los humanos, pero, a pesar de eso, hay gente que piensa que, si un ser es capaz de  **sentir** , entonces  _debe_ tener derechos que lo resguarden, sin importar su origen.

Karlina Rhiel, la programadora del laboratorio del mismo nombre, hija del dueño, ha aparecido múltiples veces en la TV, solicitando leyes que resguarden a los IA Maniquí de las malas decisiones de sus usuarios y, aunque un congreso le ha dado vueltas al tema por años, no han llegado a algo. Menos tras Ishval, donde los Maniquíes tuvieron una participación estelar y abrieron la puerta para que la gente dijera cosas como  _si sirven para matar, sirven para cualquier cosa, incluso para divertir y entretener, sin importar la forma._

Edward se estremece, porque, por un lado, no siente piedad por las máquinas —aunque su juicio puede estar un tanto nublado en lo que respecta a  _Julia_ — y, por el otro, siempre ha admirado el trabajo de los Rhiel en el ámbito científico y en la creación de humanoides: ellos consiguieron  _dar vida_  con tecnología, algo que ni siquiera la Alquimia ha logrado a pesar de tener varios puntos por encima de la Ciencia.

Alphonse chasquea los dedos para devolverlo al mundo real y Edward ve el rostro de la primera IA Maniquí desvaneciéndose en su memoria, como una honda formada en el agua tranquila tras ser golpeada por una roca —fue por trabajadores como Karlina Rhiel que decidió probar suerte en el terreno de la programación y también debe ser culpa de esa mujer que  _Julia_ adquiriera lo más parecido a una personalidad propia que jamás ha tenido una IA 2.0—.

—No seas imbécil —es lo que responde a la pregunta de Al, que se encoge de hombros, sin ofenderse, y levanta las manos en son de paz.

—Bueno, sólo era una duda. Al menos, ahora conozco la verdad detrás de un misterio que me ha perturbado desde hace años. ¿Sabes al menos que Winry estuvo enamorada de ti toda la adolescencia? Creo que sólo conocer a Landon hizo que te olvidara.

Edward se siente como si acabaran de golpearlo en la cara con una pala. El rubor vuelve y su estómago se siente tan vacío como el Espacio.

— ¡No deberías ir por ahí revelando cosas como esa! —Porque no es justo para Winry y tampoco para él, que ahora no podrá dormir pensando en eso.

Alphonse repite el gesto de los hombros.

—Ella piensa decírtelo de todas formas, para que hagas un comentario acerca de eso en el brindis de la boda: al parecer, es romántico para las chicas pasar de un amor imposible a uno verdadero.

—Suena estúpido —se queja, cruzándose de brazos, avergonzado de una forma que se le nota en la cara.

Alphonse vuelve a hacer un ruido con la garganta y se tumba contra las almohadas de su cama, las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes curiosidad? Es decir, ¿alguna vez has intentado que te guste alguien? Tal vez sólo estas siendo exigente.

—La respuesta a todo eso es  _no_  —y es verdad: al principio, cuando llegó la bomba de hormonas de la pubertad, sí, tuvo curiosidad un tiempo, pero luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a las personas con las que convivía todos los días, y se dio cuenta de que no había algo en ellas que le llamara mucho la atención.

Tiene amigos, buenos amigos, empezando por Winry y su hermano, siguiendo con otras personas con las que creció en este pueblito arrinconado, pero nunca ha conocido a alguien y pensado que le gustaría iniciar algo más.

No es exigente. Sólo es… diferente.

El romance es un ámbito de su vida menos desarrollado que los demás.

Meditabundo, se recuesta contra el respaldo del sillón y baja los párpados. De repente, Alphonse se echa a reír.

— _Julia_ , ¿te gustaría ser la cita de mi hermano en la boda de Winry? —Pregunta, hablándole al aire, y Edward vuelve a enrojecer.

—Aun si pudiera:  _no_ —responde la IA, tajante y, ¡auch!, la certeza de sus palabras duele, aunque no tanto como la fuerte carcajada de Alphonse.

—O—

Winry y Landon se casan un sábado por la tarde, en el patio trasero de las Rockbell, decorado hermosamente con lazos blancos y vasijas llenas de flores que los invitados podrán llevarse a casa al terminar la fiesta, para trasplantar en sus propios jardines a manera de recuerdo —tras aquél encuentro cercano con el Calentamiento Global hace más de cien años y la destrucción de miles de áreas verdes durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial, la gente comenzó a darle más importancia a la tala desmesurada y a poner su grano de arena para repoblar la vegetación del planeta: hoy en día, es costumbre obsequiar flores vivas en ocasiones significativas, como las bodas y los aniversarios, y plantarlas en los funerales, como hicieron los Elric cuando enterraron a Hohenheim—.

Winry va ataviada con un elegante pero sencillo vestido azul que le abraza el contorno del cuerpo como un guante, el cabello recogido en un descuidado moño en lo alto de la cabeza, del que se desprenden algunos mechones que le enmarcan el rostro, siempre iluminado con una emocionada sonrisa. Edward reconoce la peineta de Sarah Rockbell, una delicada pieza de plata salpicada de pequeños zafiros, decorando el tocado y, por algún motivo, la visión le provoca un sobresalto.

Es uno de esos momentos extraños, en los que se da cuenta de que el tiempo avanza muy rápido, por lo que sus vidas cambian sin miramientos y nada puede hacer para evitarlo, lo que lo hace sentir impotente y poco preparado, casi tanto como el accidente.

Sabía que este momento llegaría desde hace un año, cuando Winry y Landon decidieron aplicar para el periodo de prueba pre-matrimonial y el médico mudó sus cosas del pequeño departamento que ocupaba en la zona céntrica del pueblo a casa de las Rockbell, para empezar a vivir en pareja con Winry a manera de ensayo y averiguar si en verdad estaban listos para dar este paso.

Y lo están: en realidad, Edward no conoce a alguien cuyo periodo de prueba haya salido mal —aunque, siendo más joven, escuchó algunas historias de  _terror_ contadas por amigas de Trisha, cuyos matrimonios se fueron al desagüe cuando menos lo esperaron porque el experimento pre-matrimonial fue una  _total mentira_ en sus casos, y otras con finales más felices, como la de Izumi y Sig, que decidieron aplicar para el ensayo un mes después de conocerse y, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, nunca quisieron volver a separarse: el anillo en sus dedos sólo volvió las cosas oficiales—.

Trisha y Hohenheim  _no_ tomaron la prueba, pero se casaron a los tres años de conocerse y todo para ellos se fue al carajo nueve meses después, al parecer, cuando nació Edward, mismo tiempo en el que Hohenheim empezó a ignorar a su familia para sumergirse en sus estudios alquímicos, buscando a saber qué cosa que hizo que se desentendiera de ellos por completo —Trisha nunca lo ha dicho como un reproche para sus hijos, sino como un recuerdo cualquiera, si bien un poco triste, pero Edward siempre ha reconocido la pedrada por lo que es: la confesión indirecta de que su venida al mundo fue lo que destrozó la perfecta vida de sus padres (Alphonse lo tiene todo más sencillo: es el segundón, pero él, como primogénito, es el hilo suelto que destruyó el tejido de la relación)—.

Edward siempre ha pensado que el año de prueba entre Trisha y Adler fue más un test de Próximo Padrastro que de Próximo Esposo, pero, al menos, las cosas funcionaron para ellos.

No deja que la culpa lo apague y coloca su bebida en la mesa cuando Winry se acerca para echarle los brazos al cuello y comerle la mejilla a besos —Edward se preocupa de que le deje un desastre de pintura en la cara, por lo que se toca el sintió con aire inquieto una vez ella deja de besuquearlo, pero su mano vuelve limpia, afortunadamente—.

—Es un nuevo lipstick, idiota —explica ella al notar su molestia. Se pasa el pulgar con fuerza por la boca y se lo muestra, completamente limpio—. Se desvanece solo después de quince horas y no deja manchas.

Edward hace una mueca.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa? —Pregunta, enarcando las cejas, y Winry repite el gesto.

—Creí que eras fan de los Rhiel —explica.

Edward entorna los ojos.

—No lo suficiente para usar su labial —de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que los Laboratorios Rhiel también se dedicaban a la cosmetología, pero, ahora que lo piensa, deben estar en varios rubros de investigación, algo así como la NASA, antes de que se disolviera por la creación de la AIIE (Asociación Internacional de Investigaciones Espaciales)… donde los Laboratorios también están muy investidos, a decir verdad.

—Descuida, mantendré tu crush con Karlina Rhiel en secreto —bromea la mujer y Edward se obliga a rodar los ojos:  _si supieras_ , piensa y, casi como si lo hubiera invocado al rememorar la conversación que tuvieron hace unos días, Alphonse aparece, llevando del brazo a una chica de baja estatura ( _muy_ baja estatura, comparada a la de Al, que es más alto que los demás en el pequeño grupo recién formado), ataviada con un conjunto ceremonial tradicional de Xing y el cabello atado en coletas, los mechones desperdigados en un montón de trenzas.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Lamento la tardanza! —Exclama el hombre, con una sonrisa de disculpa sellada en la cara—. El transporte se retrasó, pero ya estamos aquí. No nos hemos perdido nada, ¿cierto?

Winry sonríe y se estira para besar a Alphonse como hizo con Edward, aunque, a diferencia de este, el más joven de los Elric tiene que inclinarse varios centímetros para que la mujer atine a su mejilla —Edward procura no sentirse celoso: hace mucho se hizo a la idea de que nunca será tan alto como Al, pero al menos puede sentirse contento de tener unos centímetros de más por encima de Trisha y su padrastro (lo único bueno que los genes de Hohenheim le dejaron)—.

—No, llegas justo a tiempo, Al: la ceremonia será más tarde —consuela Winry, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Los ojos claros de la mujer se fijan en la chica de trenzas, que está de pie un par de pasos detrás de Alphonse, mirando a todos lados como si no supiera que hacer consigo misma.

Edward enarca una ceja: Alphonse le contó que la muchacha tiene secuelas por el  _Día Prometido_ pero, si se fija bien en su cara, puede ver un exceso de tiesura en ella que no logra ocultarse por completo. ¿Qué tan horribles son sus recuerdos del golpe de estado a Central?

Las mejillas de Al se colorean de rojo cuando se da cuenta de en quién está puesta la atención de los otros dos y, sin elegancia, algo curioso en él, estira la mano hacia atrás y la deja caer, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, en el hombro de la chica de Xing, que da un respingo, tomada por sorpresa, pero se obliga a dar los dos pasos hacia adelante que la separan de los demás.

—Chicos, ésta es Mei Chang, mi amiga de la red. Ah, la invité a tu boda como mi cita, Winry. Es mi  _plus one_  —explica, con la cara del color de un volcán en erupción, tocándose el cuello con pena.

Edward siente el impulso de patearle la espinilla… hasta que se da cuenta de que los ojos oscuros de Mei están fijos en su cara, demasiado atentos y, oh, no: ¿no sería una catástrofe muy grande para su hermano qué su cita se sienta atraída por _él_?

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Inquiere, hosco, para dejar en claro que no está disponible.

Los pómulos de Mei se encienden y, de inmediato, agita la cabeza, azorada.

El tacón del zapato de Winry se hunde en su pie con violencia, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio: mal día para usar esos ridículos zapatos de vestir y dejar las botas en casa. Inmediatamente después, viene un pellizco de Al en su mejilla —uno que promete moretón—.

—Compórtate —es lo que le dicen al unísono y Edward los odia.

Va a destruir la abominable estatua de hielo de Winry — ¿Cisnes? ¿Enserio? — en represalia… en cuanto ella no esté mirándolo con ojos de alfiler, claro.

—Lo siento —interrumpe Mei, más calmada—. Es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hace un año. Él salvó mi vida y me enteré de que falleció. —Claro, porque decirle algo como eso a una persona que acabas de conocer no es incómodo o raro en absoluto—. No pude presentarle mis respetos por última vez, aunque tal vez pueda visitar su sitio de reposo ahora que estoy… en Amestris —agrega, después de hacer una pausa dubitativa.

Edward palidece y se toca la cabeza de la misma forma que Al hace un instante, pero sin emociones agradables detrás del gesto.

—Ah… yo… —tartamudea.

Winry toma la mano de Mei y la arrastra lejos de los Elric.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Amestris? No, mejor: cuéntame de Xing, he escuchado que tienen tecnología completamente diferente a la de aquí. ¿Tienes algo contigo? ¡Me muero por poner las manos en un modelo tecnológico de otro país! —La oyen exclamar mientras la dirige hacia una de las mesas de bocadillos dispuesta en el patio.

Edward hace una mueca: loca de las máquinas. Winry es una loca de las máquinas.

Alphonse ve a las dos mujeres irse, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Edward enarca una ceja y le golpea las costillas con el codo.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Alphonse se pone tan rojo como un betabel y suspira, melodramático.

—Es linda y le gusta la naturaleza tanto como a mí. Xing fue el primer país que logró expandir la colonia de pandas y sacarlos del peligro de extinción, ¿sabes? Cuando era más joven, Mei encontró una panda recién nacida a la que su manada rechazó por ser pequeña y enfermiza y la cuidó desde entonces. Son ese tipo de cosas las que me agradan en una chica —termina con aire soñador, mirando al cielo despejado.

Edward siente el impulso de hacer un gesto de asco, pero no es tan malvado.

—Pues esa debe de ser una de sus pocas cualidades porque, por lo demás, es una enana extraña —el dorso de la mano de Alphonse impacta contra su nariz, haciendo que los ojos le lloren de dolor.

—O—

Más avanzada la tarde, después de la comida y una ligera ceremonia entre las familias Rockbell y Berg —Trisha y Adler se ofrecen a ocupar los lugares de Sarah y Yuriy, lo que hace que a Winry se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas—, un juez aparece y les tiende una tableta a los novios para que firmen el documento matrimonial con sus huellas digitales, luego, saca de un estuche dos cajas pequeñas de cristal —el estómago de Edward se revuelve un poco al verlas, porque le traen un pésimo recuerdo a la mente— y se los ofrece a la pareja para que se los coloquen mutuamente. Lo hacen exactamente al mismo tiempo y, en cuanto los anillos están en su sitio, las luces de ambos se encienden y los invitados rompen en un atronador coro de aplausos —Edward se distrae mirando los drones que se encargan de grabar la ceremonia, rondando por todas partes para no perder ningún detalle—.

Cuando todo el mundo tiene una bebida en la mano, es su turno de hacer el brindis —que no pensó mucho—, por lo que respira hondo y trata de concentrarse en no hacer pasar vergüenza a la novia, que tiene los ojos fijos en él —y un arsenal de peligrosos instrumentos metálicos en la casa a sus espaldas—. Recuerda los mejores momentos que vivieron juntos siendo niños, procura hacer una mención especial de los padres de Winry, a quienes quería como si fueran parte de su propia familia, y termina deseándole paz y prosperidad a la nueva pareja —si sonó al saludo vulcano, fue a propósito y quedó  _genial_ —.

Winry vuelve a besarle la mejilla —gracias al cielo lo hizo bien, de lo contrario ya tendría una llave inglesa enterrada en la cabeza— y lo hace prometer que bailará con ella después del primer vals con Landon, a lo que no puede negarse: es su boda, después de todo.

El grupo musical comienza a tocar en un rincón del patio, los instrumentos cubiertos de la luz que se desprende de las bombillas de jardín encendidas en el suelo, y las parejas comienzan a formarse.

Cae la noche, un montón de luciérnagas sale de los arbustos y, mientras Alphonse baila con Mei, Adler trata de convencerlo de hacerlo con Trisha, a lo que Edward se niega vehementemente. Cuando el hombre desiste, extiende la mano en dirección a la mujer —Edward se paraliza, porque no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de él— y la arrastra a la pista de baile, donde la mujer le permite abrazarla y apoya la mejilla en su hombro, con la mirada apagada y el movimiento de su vestido blanco envolviendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Toma un largo trago de su copa de vino y se siente como si estuviera bebiendo culpa, más que otra cosa.

—O—

Los invitados empiezan a marcharse cuando el ambiente se vuelve más frío y Winry y Landon se encargan de despedirlos: él se ha quitado el saco y se lo ha colocado a ella en los hombros para resguardarla del gélido ambiente.

Edward suspira y puede percibir el aroma del alcohol en la nube de vaho que se forma frente a su cara.

Los músicos empiezan a guardar los instrumentos musicales y Edward está en medio de llevarle a Pinako el  _kiseru_ , que dejó botado en una de las mesas en favor de una buena botella de licor, cuando la cantante da un paso atrás, intentando apoyar el estuche del micrófono en su pierna para guardarlo, y choca con él, saltando y tirándolo todo al piso.

Edward no sabe si fue su culpa o no: está un poco mareado y el frío a su alrededor no hace más que aumentar la sensación de calor que le hierve en el cuerpo.

También se siente un tanto deprimido, porque acaba de ver a su mejor amiga casarse y a su hermano sonreírle a Mei como si acabara de darse cuenta de que quiere un futuro similar para ellos y eso enterró un cuchillo entre sus costillas, el acero tan filoso como la obsidiana.

Él nunca va a tener eso. Porque nació  _defectuoso_.

— ¡Perdóname! —Exclama la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos.

Edward niega con la cabeza y un poco de cabello se le mete en los ojos, por lo que tiene que alejarlo con los dedos. El  _kiseru_ tiembla en su otra mano.

—Fue mi culpa —ni siquiera sabe si es cierto.

Se inclina para ayudarla a recoger lo que tiró, con manos más torpes de lo necesario: los novios invirtieron en buen alcohol, no pueden culparlo.

—Oh, está bien, creo que fue culpa de ambos —ríe ella, para terminar la diatriba, quitándose el largo cabello castaño de la cara: lo lleva decorado con dos cortas trenzas al frente y tiene la piel del color de la leche con chocolate—. Soy Noah.

Frunce los labios.

—Edward —la sonrisa de ella se ensancha.

—O—

Ni siquiera sabe por qué aceptó acompañar a Noah y su grupo al bar. Sólo recuerda que ella le dijo que tenían una presentación más y luego su mano apareció en la suya, dedos entrelazados, y nada más.

Ahora, sentado en una mesa en un rincón del establecimiento, iluminado con etéreas luces azules que le bailan en los ojos de una forma que sólo hace que el mareo empeore, trata de concentrarse en la canción de Noah, encaramada en el escenario con la gracia de una mujer que lleva haciendo esto por años, mientras bebe, alternando entre sorbos largos y cortos, de un vaso lleno de agua mineral con hielo.

No es la primera vez que se le pasa la mano con la bebida — ¡estaba en una fiesta, por Dios!—, pero sí es la primera en que, en vez de emparedarse en su habitación para descansar los efectos extraños en su cuerpo, se va espontáneamente con una extraña. Ni siquiera recuerda si le avisó a alguien, por lo que activa la pulsera en su muñeca y trata de enviarle un mensaje a Alphonse, pero tiene la voz tan pastosa, que suena ridículo, así que decide sólo mandarle su ubicación a  _Julia_ para que lo monitoree, aunque no cree que Noah y su grupo sean asesinos seriales enmascarados o algo parecido…

Apoya el codo en la mesa y se sujeta la frente con una mano sudorosa, mirando hacia abajo. La cabeza le da vueltas y las sienes le palpitan. Comienza a pensar que, a lo mejor, Noah ni siquiera lo invitó a acompañarla y sólo se le pegó como garrapata porque últimamente ha tenido un comportamiento bastante patético, tomando en cuenta la boda de Winry, a Al consiguiéndose una novia, que su madre es una mentirosa a la que no puede ver a la cara todavía y el hecho de que tiene la vida más risible de toda la…

—Wow, te ves mal —le dice Noah, deslizándose en el asiento a su lado con agilidad felina, colocándose más cerca de lo que Edward cree necesario.

—Me siento mal — ¿así o más penoso?

Noah le sonríe, tratando de darle ánimos. Coloca una mano en su hombro y, hasta ese momento, Edward nota que dejó el saco en casa de Winry. Oh, diablos. Al menos el alcohol ayudará a que no se muera de frío al salir a la calle.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? —Pregunta ella y su voz es sugerente, muy suave.

Edward la observa con ojos vidriosos y recuerda la cara de Winry, iluminada con felicidad infinita, en el momento en que Landon puso el anillo en su dedo y el sonrojo de Alphonse cuando les presentó a la enana de Xing… de acuerdo, tendrá que dejar de pensar en Mei de esa manera si su hermano quiere mantenerla cerca.

_¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿Alguna vez has intentado que te guste alguien?_

Mary Goldwing lo besó una vez, cuando tenían ocho años, jugando Verdad o Reto en el patio de la escuela, y lo único que recuerda del evento es que el contacto fue frío y baboso, literalmente. A los quince, el mejor amigo de Alphonse, Josh Algo, le sujetó la mano con mucha fuerza mientras Edward los acompañaba, a Al y él, en la clínica veterinaria después de que su perro fuera arrollado por una motocicleta. Meses después, se enteró de que Josh había empezado a salir con un chico —cuya descripción física coincidía, extrañamente, con la suya—. A los dieciocho, pocos meses antes del accidente, Anna Lane, amiga de Winry, lo obligó —las mujeres pueden ser aterradoras— a llevarla al cine y, en la oscuridad de la sala, le sujetó la mano, la puso sobre uno de sus pechos y le besó el cuello… Él salió huyendo y procuró no volver a encontrarse con ella hasta que Winry le dio la noticia de que la mujer se mudó a Ciudad del Este, con una ceja  _muy_ enarcada y una sonrisa extraña en los labios —después de que Al le dijera que la chica había sentido una atracción por él gran parte de la adolescencia, entendió la plasticidad de la mueca—.

Hace un ruido por lo bajo, tratando de armarse de valor y, cuando besa a Noah, la mujer parece tomada por sorpresa, pero complacida. Edward hunde la mano en su cabello castaño y ella se acerca más, pegando las curvas de su cuerpo a su costado. Puede sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra su brazo, el olor de su perfume haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y el entusiasmo con el que lo besa también… ¡Pero!

Se pone de pie, tan rápido, que sus piernas chocan con el borde del asiento y casi se va de espaldas, pero consigue sujetarse de la pared. La mano de Noah está extendida en su dirección y tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Edward no puede verla a la cara.

— ¡Eres una gran cantante! —Es un premio de consolación sin chiste, pero tiene que servir, mientras se apresura hacia la puerta del local, chocando con al menos cinco personas en el camino, y a desaparecer en el viento de la madrugada, con la vergüenza pisándole los talones mientras corre torpemente por la calle.

—O—

Por algún motivo, termina en el cementerio y piensa que es irónico seguir llamándolo así cuando en el sitio no hay un solo gramo de cemento… hasta que recuerda que, en realidad, la palabra no se refiere a eso y se siente estúpido. Estúpido, avergonzado y decaído.

Se deja caer de rodillas frente al árbol de Hohenheim y, de inmediato, siente el pantalón empapado, porque el prado acaba de ser regado. Escucha el zumbido de los drones vigilantes sobre su cabeza y comienza a sentirse observado. No está prohibido venir aquí de noche, pero si hace algún destrozo, las máquinas se encargarán de llamar a los oficiales, por lo que mantiene las manos quietas en sus piernas, mirando el roble que, en el lapso de un año, ha logrado crecer varios centímetros y cuyas hojas, de una intensa tonalidad verde, se alzan de las ramas y se sacuden con el aire como banderines.

Toca con la punta del dedo una de las hojas y la ve columpiarse de arriba hacia abajo cuando lo aparta.

No sabe a qué vino, no tiene algo que decir. Su papá ni siquiera le caía bien. Pero el sitio es pacífico, muy lejos del barullo del bar y la algarabía de la boda. Es silencioso y eso le gusta, porque, por un instante, logra relajarse lo suficiente y dejar de pensar en lo que pasó con Noah.

Nunca va a tener la vida estructurada de Alphonse, ni la de cuento de hadas de Winry. Él está destinado al fracaso desde el día que la aeronave se desplomó del cielo con ellos dentro, desde que su padre lo dejó de lado y lo marcó como alguien por quien no vale la pena luchar…

O tal vez sólo es el alcohol hablando.

Espera que sólo sea eso.

Se va a casa cuando el cronómetro de su pulsera marca las tres de la mañana y, cuando llega, encuentra a Alphonse dormido en el sofá-cama de la sala, porque el buen samaritano le ofreció su habitación a Mei para que no tuviera que regresar tan tarde al hotel. Edward pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca para pegarle en el hombro.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —Pregunta cuando los ojos del chico se entornan después de despertar, sobresaltado.

En su cabeza, pareció una buena idea al principio, pero luego recuerda que Al patea, así que…

— ¡Ya estaba dormido! —Prorrumpe el otro, que tiene un nudo de mantas en el pecho y los ojos llenos de lagañas—. Apestas a alcohol. Preguntaría si tuviste suerte con la cantante de la boda, pero no quiero saber: qué irresponsable eres.

Edward vuelve a pegarle y da media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

Vaya suerte la que tuvo.

—O—

Trisha le pone mala cara en el desayuno, pero Adler sonríe y le coloca una taza de café delante, que Edward acepta sin palabras, porque tiene un dolor de cabeza que lo está matando —tomaría un antiinflamatorio del botiquín de la cocina si no odiara los inyectores hipodérmicos: siente aberración por el jodido mecanismo de flor que, si bien es más rápido y eficiente, duele igual que una aguja y multiplicado por cinco—.

—Espero que todos se hayan divertido anoche —dice Adler, sentándose junto a Edward en la encimera y posándole una mano en el hombro.

Edward se pone rojo, porque  _todos_ se refiere sólo a él y  _divertido,_ a Noah. No tenía idea de que su carencia de vida amorosa le causaba tanto estrés a su familia.

Mei ayuda a Trisha a llevar el resto de platos a la mesa y, justo en ese momento, Alphonse vuelve de la sala, con el proyector holográfico de la pulsera activado, mostrando noticias de Central.

—Oye, ¿ya viste esto? —Le pregunta a Edward, extendiendo el brazo para que pueda ver a la comentarista hablando de un cadáver encontrado en la playa, con  _extraños_ símbolos alquímicos cortados en la piel.

Edward abre los ojos con sorpresa —siente una punzada en las sienes— y activa en su pulsera las notificaciones relacionadas a la Alquimia, que desechó hace mucho, cuando la Prohibición empezó.

Decenas de notas comienzan a saltar a la barra de avisos y, de nuevo, la mayoría son quejas de personas que  **exigen** que se controle a los alquimistas, que se les sancione con más dureza porque  _no es posible que pasen cosas como estas en Central_.

— ¡Qué horrible! —Exclama Mei, casi derramando una salsera llena de mermelada.

Alphonse concuerda.

Las notas legítimas no muestran una imagen del cuerpo ni de los símbolos, pero, detrás de la comentarista en el holograma de Alphonse, se ve un círculo de transmutación humana que le revuelve el estómago: tal vez tomarán el tabú más grande de la Alquimia como banderín de guerra contra la práctica ahora que pasó esto.

—Quizá es una nueva protesta contra la Prohibición —aventura, sintiéndose desagradable porque ningún movimiento social vale la pérdida de vidas—. Hay gente muy loca allá afuera. A lo mejor un alquimista perdió la cabeza y esta es su forma de mostrarlo.

Recuerda las noticias acerca de Shaw Tucker, sobre lo que le hizo a su esposa y, después, a su hija… Como en todo, siempre hay dos caras de la moneda y la Alquimia no es la excepción.

—Sea lo que sea, ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso —interrumpe Trisha—. La Alquimia no está permitida, así que los quiero lo más lejos posible de ella, ¿entienden?

Edward frunce el ceño.

— ¿Ahora nos dirás qué pensar? ¿Qué hacer? —Pregunta sin poder contenerse y en la habitación cae un silencio tan pesado como el granito.

Trisha le sostiene la mirada por un largo momento, suspira y desliza por la encimera un plato con panqueques chorreando miel, justo como le gustan. Su entrecejo se arruga más. Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, dejando a su familia atrás.

—Voy por un analgésico —se justifica, pero no consigue quitarle tensión a su partida.

Cuando coloca el inyector contra su cuello, presiona el émbolo con rudeza, asegurándose de que  _duela._


	3. Ayúdame a salir de éste infierno

 

**—O—**

_Para la multitud, estaba gritando._

_Y en tu sitio había mil caras más._

_Estaba desapareciendo a plena vista._

_Que el cielo me ayude, debo arreglar las cosas._

_Quieres una revelación._

_Quieres que todo salga bien._

_Pero es una conversación que no puedo tener ésta noche._

—O—

Con el paso del tiempo, los cuerpos siguen apareciendo en Central, uno tras otro, marcados con símbolos alquímicos  _cortados_  en la piel con la precisión de un cirujano. La mayoría son abandonados en la playa, mismo sitio en que apareció el primero, donde son hallados fácilmente, como si el responsable estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por llamar la atención, por evitar que ignoren sus actos. Edward está cada vez más convencido de que se trata de un alquimista al que se le zafó un tornillo.

El gobierno comienza a filtrar la información, por lo que las notas que hablan al respecto son cortas y poco detalladas, pero Edward es bueno leyendo entre líneas: hasta el momento, sabe que no hay sospechosos, que las víctimas —hombres y mujeres, de edades variadas— no tienen nada, aparentemente, en común, que el culpable es lo suficientemente listo para evitar, o incluso hackear, a los drones vigilantes para asegurarse de que ninguno tenga pruebas en vídeo de sus andanzas y, también, que el Comando Central está lo suficientemente desesperado como para llamar a Roy Mustang y  _pedirle_ que vuelva a Central para ayudar con la investigación.

Cuando este recorte de información en particular hace sonar su pulsera, llamando su atención para que lo vea, no puede evitar reír con desdén ante la idea… y, por supuesto, el universo lo odia mucho y, por eso, provoca que casi se ahogue con la goma de mascar que lleva un rato triturando entre los dientes. Alphonse, sentado a su lado en el sofá de la sala, le da palmadas en la espalda hasta que consigue recuperarse. Cuando logra escupir el dulce —un bot sale a toda velocidad de su sitio en el guardapolvo del muro para disponer de él— y tomar una bocanada de aire, tiene las mejillas rojas y la sensación en los pulmones de haber aspirado las espinas de un cactus.

—No entiendo la gracia —admite su hermano, quien recibió la misma notificación y tuvo la oportunidad de observarla antes de que su colapso broncopulmonar lo distrajera.

Limpiándose los ojos llorosos con los pulgares y tratando de aclarar la carraspera en su garganta, Edward sacude la cabeza y vuelve a reír, aunque su última incursión en esa práctica resultó desagradable. Alphonse enarca las cejas.

—Es que no puedo creer que los militares sean tan incompetentes —responde, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento y levantando los brazos para colocarlos detrás de su cabeza como almohada. Desde que la Alquimia fue prohibida, comenzó a sentir un rechazo indomable por el gobierno, aunque en el pasado pensó en pertenecer a él, e insultarlos le ofrece cierto consuelo—: el sujeto está más ciego que un topo y, de alguna forma, parece ser la única esperanza para que estos pobres diablos encuentren al asesino.

Todos saben que, cuando Cicatriz andaba suelto, provocando problemas en las filas del ejército al eliminar a algunos de sus miembros más prominentes, el equipo de Mustang, en colaboración con el Departamento de Investigación del CC, era el que le pisaba los talones. Los militares deben querer que Mustang haga lo mismo con ésta nueva amenaza, pero… ¿cómo?

Edward vuelve a reír: desde que se reveló al público que Mustang perdió la vista como resultado de la batalla en Central, se ha visto a su esposa acompañándolo a todos lados, siempre sujetándolo de la mano y tratando de resolver, juntos, la crisis humanitaria en que la guerra sumergió a los ishvalanos —aun si los conocimientos de política de ella no están a la par de los de él — y, cuando no es su mujer quien está a su lado, es su IA Maniquí, dirigiéndolo entre los escombros y secundándolo en las reuniones que nadie más en el ejército estuvo dispuesto a soportar —Edward se pregunta si le dieron esa labor por lástima, para no tener que correrlo del ejército ahora que no les sirve para nada, o si él la tomó por voluntad propia. Cree que es más probable que la respuesta sea la primera opción—.

—Tal vez lo convencieron de usar un implante —se aventura Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros y siempre tratando de ver el lado positivo en todo—. Así podrá ayudar mejor con la investigación.

Edward hace una mueca y se cruza de brazos y piernas después de desactivar el holograma de su pulsera;  _sabe_ que el ejército no quiere más mentes pensando en cómo atrapar al asesino: lo que necesitan es un lobo que lo capture y se encargue de romperle el cuello con las fauces, rápida y eficientemente, para dejarle en claro a la ciudadanía lo poco dispuestos que están a soportar estupideces, sobre todo si están relacionadas con la Alquimia.

Están solos en la casa porque Trisha y Adler salieron para visitar a Pinako y hacer algunas compras. El televisor emite sonido frente a ellos, pero está a un volumen bajo que les permite hablar sin tener problemas para escucharse. Edward enarca una ceja, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, donde se muestra la construcción de una aeronave paso a paso.

Los Laboratorios Rhiel, en el proceso de crear IA's Maniquí de aspecto más humano, realizaron varias aportaciones al campo de la medicina y una de ellas fueron los implantes neurales que ayudan a las personas ciegas a volver a  _ver_ , recibiendo, por medio de un dispositivo, señales eléctricas provenientes del exterior que son enviadas a un procesador conectado al cerebro. Suena al monstruo de Frankenstein y no es igual a recuperar la vista por completo —es más parecido a un sistema de ecolocalización— pero, al menos, posibilita que las personas recuperen algo de independencia.

Por algún motivo, han pasado casi dos años desde el Día Prometido y el ataque a Central, y Mustang sigue sin él, por lo que su mujer y su IA son el único sistema del que dispone para no ser completamente inútil; Edward no pretende ser cruel al pensar de esa manera, en realidad, pero… Observa los dedos plateados de su automail y trata de imaginar una razón por la que hubiera sido válido decirle a Winry que no le colocara la prótesis: la única que puede encontrar es que Mustang es un jodido mártir. Su ceguera autoimpuesta no debe ser más que una prueba de eso, al igual que sus incursiones a la tierra que ayudó a destruir en la guerra, donde todos lo observan como si fuera el hipócrita más grande parido por Amestris —tal vez es precisamente eso lo que está tratando de no ver: las consecuencias que sus actos tuvieron y a toda la gente que fue afectada por ellos—.

Es estúpido, casi todo un nuevo nivel de imbecilidad, a su parecer, pero cada quien sus traumas.

Al mismo tiempo, cree que es tonto de parte del CC arrancarlo de un sitio donde en verdad está sirviendo de algo y llevarlo a uno donde, tal vez, no será tan eficaz como esperan, porque, por más que siga llevando el título de héroe a cuestas, hace mucho que se apagó como la flama de una vela —quizá, por decisión propia—.

—O—

Las cosas entre Trisha y él mejoraron un poco desde que se enteró de la  _confabulación_  —no puede llamarla de otra forma— que tenía con Hohenheim, pero, aunque el fuego de su incertidumbre se extinguió hace mucho, en vez de dejar algo tibio a su paso —o, por lo menos, el atisbo de una tregua por el bien de ambos—, abandonó a sus espaldas una forma de interacción fría e incómoda que, desgraciadamente, ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para asentarse como lo habitual.

A pesar de que es obvio que está profundamente herida por esto, Trisha lo ha aceptado con bravura y eso sólo sirve para que Edward se sienta más irritado —y _ofendido_ —, por lo que tampoco da su brazo a torcer para regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes; es cansado mantener ésta postura, pero es todavía más difícil _tratar_  de dar el primer paso para cambiarla a algo más fraterno.

Alphonse y Adler tratan de ser mediadores en medio del problema, pero, dado que hace mucho dejaron de entender cuál es la molestia de cada uno, no es mucho lo que pueden hacer, por lo que se mantienen al margen, tratando de no empeorar la situación.

Pronto, Trisha deja de ver a Edward a los ojos y, en las raras ocasiones en que lo hace, él sabe el motivo: es como si las pupilas de su madre le dijeran algo parecido a  _puedo ver el interior de tu alma y sé que serás el primero en ceder,_ por lo que, retado, procura mantenerse firme en su convicción… si bien ya no tiene idea de cuál es.

Puede que Alphonse haya heredado la amabilidad de Trisha, pero él, para su mala fortuna, parece haber sacado su testarudez.

—O—

Cuando llega la Navidad —y, por ende, su cumpleaños—, Trisha se levanta temprano, como hace cada año, para comenzar a preparar los postres. Edward despierta con el aroma de la canela colándose por debajo de la puerta bolsillo de su habitación y, en cuanto tiene la suficiente presencia de mente para recordar las implicaciones del día marcado en el reloj digital encima de la mesita de noche, siente un golpe de culpa en la boca del estómago que hace que se envuelva en el cobertor como si estuviera en el interior de una tortilla y que hunda la cabeza en la almohada hasta que la tela interfiere con su respiración, pero no lo suficiente —lástima que éstas no permiten asfixiarse con ellas, como las que la gente tenía hace años—.

—Buenos días, Edward —lo saluda  _Julia,_ destrozando su burbuja de negación. Abre un ojo y mira el costado de la habitación: las persianas están descorridas y, al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, cae un suspiro de aguanieve: si el clima se enfría un poco más, quizá tengan un panorama blanco ésta temporada, como no ha pasado desde que era niño. Percibe algo de emoción ante la perspectiva, pero no demasiada—. Deseo que tengas un cumpleaños interesante — Edward sonríe, porque hace mucho le  _enseñó_  que «Feliz cumpleaños» es una frase trillada que, de hecho, lo crispa en vez de contentarlo.

 _Julia_ es la única que cambia el adjetivo antes de  _cumpleaños_ cada año y eso es lo verdaderamente «interesante», a su parecer, por más que él sea quien la programa para hacer ese tipo de tonterías. Y hablando de…

»—El obsequio de Alphonse es una chaqueta nueva, de piel sintética y con múltiples bolsillos ocultos en el interior y, el de tus padres, es un par de botas, mismo material, con hormas de acero cromado —sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, minus las ganas de sofocarse: otra bobada para la que la programó, fue husmear por la casa y decirle esta clase de cosas.

A los quince años, era divertido, pero, hoy en día, es práctico: al menos, supo qué cara poner cuando el regalo de su madre hace tres años fue una bufanda, hecha a mano, de un horrible color amarillo y un par de guantes de algodón —esos, los conservó, pero la bufanda pereció en un  _accidente_ durante un experimento que involucró ácido. Y mucho—.

—Gracias,  _Julia_ —masculla con voz ronca y la IA guarda silencio, lo que, en su mente, podría interpretarse como un encogimiento de hombros.

Últimamente, desde que el tema de los IA Maniquí y el debate de si merecen tener derechos o no cobró fuerza en los medios de comunicación —gracias a la insistencia de Karlina Rhiel, quien envió todo un batallón de maniquíes a ayudar con la reconstrucción de Ishval en cuanto la Alquimia fue prohibida—, le ha dado por imaginar a  _Julia_ como si fuera una entidad corpórea e incluso ha fantaseado acerca de cómo sería su modelo de maniquí si le consiguiera uno. Es extraño, pero se lo atribuye a que se acostumbró, por décadas, a estar pegado a Winry y, ahora que está casada y tiene mejores cosas en qué pensar, le urge una presencia femenina cerca para rellenar el vacío y  _Julia_ es la opción obvia by proxy.

Veinte minutos después, cuando oye la puerta de la recámara de Alphonse abrirse, decide que es hora de dejar de hacerse tonto y pararse también, así que se incorpora, se estira y se prepara para asearse. Apenas termina y sale de la habitación, el cabello suelto porque le dio pereza peinarse y envuelto en el suéter más cálido que posee para combatir el frío —porque no todo en la vida puede ser un clima artificial—, su hermano aparece por el extremo del pasillo y, en cuanto lo tiene cerca, le enreda los brazos en el cuello con la gracia de una mamba verde africana.

De inmediato, se siente aquejado por la depresión, que era justo lo que quería evitar al salir de la cama: Alphonse comenzó a abrazarlo desmedidamente fuerte cada festividad desde que ocurrió el accidente, porque cada nuevo año es uno más que sobrevivieron, cuando decenas de personas no lo hicieron, y también para recuperar algo del tiempo que perdió durante la reconstrucción de su cuerpo, porque, en aquél entonces, le era difícil siquiera rozar a la gente, por más que quisiera. A Edward no le gusta llamar a su malestar Culpa de Sobreviviente, pero sabe que es la mejor forma de definirlo, por lo que sólo hunde la cabeza en el cuello de Al y respira su aroma, convenciéndose de que todo esto es real, de que escaparon de las llamas y de que podrán seguir juntos mucho tiempo más.

¿Cuántos años más tendrán que pasar antes de poder dejar ésta sensación atrás por completo? Es triste y la culpa de esa aspereza de la que se ha llenado su vida, casi llegando a una amargura que desentona con la algarabía de otras personas de su edad.

Alphonse le da una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza —una que se siente muy similar a la forma en que lo ha visto tocar gatos callejeros que se topan por ahí— y se aleja, dejándolo con los brazos vacíos, para sonreírle, mostrándole un destello de dientes perfectos — ¿cómo puede ser tan positivo todo el tiempo, cuando Edward se siente envuelto en tinieblas casi siempre, sobre todo en días como éste?—.

— ¡Felices veintitrés! —Exclama, exactamente como hizo hace un año y el previo a ese: es como un  _déjà vu_ anual y Edward sabe que no debería quejarse, pero le gustaría algo de variedad, como con  _Julia_.

No ha tenido mucho de eso desde que la extraña muerte de Hohenheim se convirtió en un recuerdo, más que en una experiencia vivida hace poco, o desde que Winry se casó: los últimos doce meses han sido… monótonos, por decir algo gentil, y esas ganas de asfixiarse con las que despertó no son más que una proyección de cómo se ha sentido cada uno de ellos.

—Gracias, Al —responde, tratando de sonreír como si nada pasara (porque  _nada_ pasa, siendo honestos) y se deja arrastrar a la sala, donde Adler y Trisha los están esperando (ella, con la misma expresión precavida de alguien que está a punto de caminar junto a un cocodrilo hambriento).

El malestar en su pecho se vuelve más palpable y la aprehensión en su garganta, más grande.

Adler es el primero en abrazarlo cuando llegan al pie de la escalera y Edward se siente apenado cuando el hombre le revuelve el cabello con una mano demasiado entusiasta, dejándole un desastre en la coronilla que trata de arreglar con los dedos, mirando al suelo. Le entregan una caja con, lo que supone, deben ser las botas prometidas por  _Julia,_ y eso le da un segundo de preparación antes de tener que encarar a Trisha, que suspira como si estuviera armándose de valor también, antes de rodearlo suavemente con los brazos y estamparle un beso en la mejilla. Él le pone las manos en la cintura, apenas rozándola, y contiene el aliento todo el tiempo que dura el contacto.

No es que le desagrade, pero no puede contener éste tipo de actitudes, que son, precisamente, las que provocaron que la distancia entre ellos se volviera insuperable.

Cuando la mujer se hace a un lado, mantiene la mirada fija en un sitio lejos del rostro de Edward y, pasado un suspiro, da media vuelta para ir a la cocina, donde la campana del horno acaba de sonar.

Adler y Alphonse intercambian una mirada preocupada y Edward procura ignorarlos, yendo a sentarse a la sala, donde se masajea las sienes antes de fingirse interesado en los obsequios que no le causan ninguna sorpresa, porque ya sabe qué son.

Como cada año, Trisha metió a la casa las vasijas con Noche Buenas, rojas y blancas, que comenzaron a florecer en el patio trasero en cuanto el clima se volvió más frío, y las colocó en las mesitas en cada rincón de la sala, lo que le confiere a la estancia una apariencia festiva y diferente. También cambió el color de las persianas del ventanal, de su típico gris a un blanco perlado que combina con la lluvia de copos al otro lado del cristal. Las luces amarillas de las bombillas colocadas en la pared, al ras del techo, mutaron a tonos rojos y verdes, acordes con la época, y Edward supone que, a estas alturas, Alphonse ya se encargó de salpicar los árboles del patio con guías de luces que se encenderán por la noche y le conferirán al entorno un aspecto etéreo.

— ¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente? —Llama Trisha desde la cocina (si su voz suena algo rota, igual que el año pasado, Edward procura no dejar que le afecte) y Alphonse casi se tropieza con la pata de la mesa de café en su prisa por ir hacia ella (Edward sabe que es más para consolarla que por la bebida).

Adler permanece sentado frente a él, en el silencio del salón de la casa, sólo amortiguado por los ruidos que vienen, bajos, desde la habitación de al lado, y Edward sabe que el hombre planea iniciar una lección que sonará algo como  _ya tienes veintitrés años, quizá debas empezar a compararte más como un adulto y menos como un niño berrinchudo_ , pero, afortunadamente, el regaño no tiene la oportunidad de llegar, porque  _Julia_ les informa que se acerca un dron mensajero, listo para dejar su carga en el recibidor frente a la puerta.

Adler suspira y se pone de pie para ir a recoger la caja y despedir al aparato, que se marcha zumbando a través del mal clima.

—Para ti —dice tras leer la etiqueta, colocando la caja, blanca y fría, delante de él, en la mesa (Edward lo agradece, porque lleva cinco minutos haciéndose idiota, fingiendo revisar cada rincón de las botas nuevas y aparentando estar interesado en la costura de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta que Alphonse le lanzó descuidadamente antes de desaparecer y, ¿así o más obvio? Es sólo que este día lo hunde en una zanja, volviéndolo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a los demás…).

Adler se marcha y Edward toma la caja, que es de parte de Izumi —siempre le ha sorprendido la puntualidad que puede tener el sistema de mensajería, aunque sabe que a su maestra le gusta hacer las cosas al último minuto y que los traslados desde Dublith hasta Rizenbul no son cualquier cosa, menos con climas tempestuosos como el que puede observar al otro lado del ventanal—. La abre descuidadamente —procurando no usar la Alquimia para no crispar más las emociones de Trisha— y se encuentra con una brillante botella de color negro, ataviada con una etiqueta blanca de letras plateadas. Puede leer el nombre  _Siete pecados_  y, justo debajo, el grado de alcohol —35%—, que promete ser bueno.

Toma la botella por el cuello y la hace girar en sus dedos, el acero del automail arrancando al vidrio un sonido sibilante que le parece curioso: es la primera vez que alguien tiene la audacia de darle alcohol sin pensarlo antes y supone que la maestra sólo lo hizo porque no vio su  _fail_ en la boda de Winry. Siente la garganta seca cuando devuelve la botella a la caja y se distrae con el estuche de dulces típicos de Dublith que encuentra a continuación, tomándose su tiempo para romper el listón que lo mantiene cerrado, tratando de dejar de pensar en la sensación de vacío que tiene en la boca del estómago.

Sabe que en parte se debe a la depresión, pero, al mismo tiempo, no puede culpar a eso por completo: tiene la idea, de pronto, de que no ha llegado a ninguna parte en vientres años de vida y de que, si no comienza a moverse cuanto antes, tampoco lo hará en los siguientes — _si es que hay_ , se entromete una voz pesimista en su cerebro—. El pensamiento resulta más aterrador de lo que debería y, cuando las paredes comienzan a cerrarse a su alrededor, no puede evitar encoger las piernas contra el pecho y enterrar la cara en sus rodillas, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible para no verse aplastado por un mundo que, aunque gigante, le parece una caja cerrada que se comprime y se comprime y se comprime…

Respira hondo, conteniendo el aire en los pulmones sólo para no alertar los sensores de la IA y, cuando cree que recuperó el control, levanta el rostro despacio sólo para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada de Alphonse. Se sobresalta y trata de aparentar que todo está bien, aunque sabe que su hermano es más listo que eso.

—Entonces… —empieza Al, tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar a toda velocidad, pero es por esas prisas que su mente se bloquea y pasan varios segundos antes de que pueda agregar algo a la palabra—: ¿qué envió la maestra? —Balbucea por fin.

Edward le permite cuchichear en la caja y Alphonse enarca una ceja antes de verlo a la cara otra vez.

—Odio decirlo, pero te ves como si en verdad lo necesitaras —comenta, señalando con el mentón la botella.

Y siempre se puede confiar en los Curtis para elegir algo que mandará su cerebro de vacaciones varias horas y lo tendrá de rodillas frente al inodoro al día siguiente, con una resaca del demonio —si es que puede tomar el nombre del licor como una promesa—.

En las manos, Al lleva una taza de espumoso chocolate caliente y, cuando se sienta junto a Edward, se anima a beber un sorbo que le escalda la lengua y lo obliga a hacer una mueca. Edward vuelve a juguetear con el listón del estuche de dulces, aunque su garganta está constreñida y el ritmo de su corazón cambió.

Está al tanto de que cada año, éste mismo día, se porta de forma extraña a ojos de los demás y no tiene idea de si conocen el motivo, pero es consciente de que tratan de aparentar que todo está normal,  _por su bien._ O, quizá, porque es demasiado incómodo para ellos hablar de eso también.

El punto es que está hundido en un bache y no tiene idea de cómo escapar de él: la única opción que viene a su mente es echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y no detenerse hasta que los músculos le ardan y no pueda más, pero eso suena descaradamente a  _escapar._

¿Es eso lo que quiere hacer? ¿Huir de sus problemas y malas elecciones —o falta de decisiones, visto desde otra perspectiva— para tener la oportunidad de fingir que es…  _como cualquier otra persona_?

Si sus planes de unirse al ejército no se hubieran frustrado, si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido y si la Alquimia no hubiera sido prohibida, ¿habría tenido una vida diferente? ¿Habría sido mejor?

Las posibles respuestas son casi tan aterradoras como las preguntas.

—O—

Al caer la tarde, Pinako, Winry y Landon llegan a la casa, con los brazos cargados de regalos. Winry se apresura a felicitarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso —que ésta vez sí deja un rastro de maquillaje en su piel que tarda, al menos, quince minutos en notar—, antes de escabullirse a la cocina, seguida por su esposo, para ayudar a Trisha a terminar de emplatar.

Pinako se sienta junto a Adler y hablan del clima, como si tal cosa, mientras la mujer se dedica a vaciar una taza de chocolate con sorbos meticulosos y ligeramente ansiosos —Edward enarca una ceja, porque le parece extraño no verla fumando, pero tampoco pregunta. De hecho, es agradable no tener una nube de tabaco en la cara, amargándole las fosas nasales—.

— ¿Podemos ver el desfile de Navidad de Central? —Pide Winry, volviendo a la sala con una sonrisa en la cara, dejándose caer junto a Alphonse en el sofá de dos plazas.

Se limpia las manos en el delantal que tomó prestado de la cocina, que la hace lucir como una ama de casa de los años cincuenta, aunque Edward sabe que es todo, menos eso.

Automáticamente, el televisor se enciende y los canales cambian hasta llegar al primero que muestra la celebración en la capital. Winry une las manos frente a su cara con emoción y emite un chillido de gusto: Edward sabe que no tiene nada que ver con la festividad en sí, sino con el espectáculo de animatrónicos, carros alegóricos e IA's Maniquí ataviados con trajes acordes a la época. Es ridículo, pero a ella le encanta.

— ¡Esa mujer es una maldita genio! —Exclama Winry cuando Karlina Rhiel aparece a la cabeza del desfile, de pie en la plataforma de un vehículo decorado con guirnaldas blancas y doradas, usando un vestido rojo acampanado y ribeteado con terciopelo blanco.

La mujer lleva una capucha sobre el largo cabello castaño que le confiere aspecto de Caperucita Roja. A su lado, su IA personal, usando un vestido similar, pero en color verde, arroja desde el auto bastones de caramelo a los niños que se reunieron en las calles para presenciar el evento. Supone que si alguien debe estar ligeramente orientado a tratar a su IA como si fuera su BFF, es la persona que participó en su creación y programación. En Rizenbul, donde  _no_ hay maniquíes, ver a una persona tan apegada al suyo, como a Mustang y Rhiel, es extraño, pero en sitios como Central, debe ser lo más normal del mundo. Se pregunta si sus IA's los acompañan a todos lados porque así lo requieren o si toda la gente es así en la capital, llevando a sus maniquíes como hacen ellos con una pulsera inteligente.

—Luce algo triste —comenta Trisha, entrando a la habitación con una charola llena de tazas humeantes de ponche y chocolate para repartirlas entre los reunidos.

Edward finge estar distraído con su pulsera para no tomar una y, de inmediato, se da cuenta de que si Trisha puede reconocer la tristeza en un rostro proyectado en el televisor, debe ser porque ella se siente de esa forma… gracias a él. El codo de Alphonse se hunde en sus costillas y, sin fijarse en lo que está haciendo, se apresura a tomar una taza de ponche, sólo para evitar otro ataque.

Winry se aclara la garganta y la sonrisa se desvanece un poco de su cara, aunque vuelve con toda su intensidad a los pocos segundos.

—Bueno, tiene motivos para estarlo, ¡pero es un día feliz! Sus IA son asombrosos, aun si el congreso no aprobó su propuesta para reconocerlos como seres sentientes: si no lo logró hoy, estoy segura de que lo hará mañana. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Juro que si estuviera frente a frente con esa IA no la reconocería como una máquina! ¡Es estupenda! —Exclama y, cuando la IA de trenzado cabello dorado lanza un puñado de dulces hacia un grupo de niños que chillan y saltan para tratar de atrapar tantos como puedan, Edward sospecha que a su amiga le gustaría estar entre ellos.

El desfile de Navidad es patrocinado, cada año, por los Laboratorios Rhiel, que se encargan de hacer el evento lo más fastuoso e impresionante posible, y las coreografías de animatrónicos, según se dice, suelen estar bajo el mando del equipo de la programadora, por lo que siempre tiene un lugar privilegiado en la procesión de sus creaciones, pero, desde el ataque a Central, no se le había visto ni el polvo en los eventos, hasta hoy. Y es cierto: hay algo apagado, casi desolado, en sus facciones y Edward no cree que tenga que ver con el rechazo a su petición.

—Contrólate, ¿quieres? —le dice a Winry y, en respuesta, ella estira la pierna por encima de las de Alphonse para darle un pisotón.

—No me importa que sea tu cumpleaños,  _tienes_ que ser amable conmigo —lo amonesta, apuntándolo con un dedo terminado en una uña pintada de color rosa.

Edward hace una mueca: puede involucrarse en ésta clase de altercados fingidos, porque lo ayudan a distraerse del tsunami que lleva dentro y casi le agradece a Winry ser tan insolente.

— ¿Y si no qué? —Pregunta, encogiéndose de brazos.

Alphonse trata de hacerse pequeño entre ambos, distraído mientras manda mensajes a toda velocidad a alguien que, Edward supone, debe ser Mei, quien no pudo visitar Amestris para las fiestas debido a sus obligaciones en Xing. Edward no tiene idea de qué hace, pero, por pequeñas conversaciones que ha tenido con ella a lo largo de los meses, tiene la impresión de que es algo relacionado al emperador —el jodido  _emperador_ Yao—. No tiene idea de si a eso se refería Al al decir que se encargaba de cuidar animales, porque Yao es… bueno,  _un poco_  más escandaloso que su antecesor.

Winry imita su postura en jarras.

—Pues ahora tengo un esposo que puede darte una lección —apunta y Landon gira en su asiento, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla sin parpadear, como si ese fuera su mecanismo de defensa ante dos leopardos con la atención fija en él.

—Oh, cariño,  _no_ —suplica el médico. Edward tiene la impresión de que no es la primera vez que la mujer lo usa para tratar de intimidar a alguien y, al parecer, el cohibido es él—. Bastas y sobras para hacerle frente a cualquier persona sin mi ayuda, lo juro.

Winry suspira, complacida.

—Está bien —concede, dando una palmada en el aire y luciendo casi derrotada, aunque hay una sonrisa pícara en la comisura de sus labios—, no quería decirlo hasta más tarde, pero no puedo contenerlo más: tienes que ser amable conmigo porque soy la madre de tu único sobrino, ¿comprendes?

Hay un segundo de silencio pasmado que se rompe cuando Trisha emite un chillido que les taladra los oídos y Pinako sonríe como si acabaran de decirle que ganó la lotería. Adler le da una palmada en el hombro a un ruborizado Landon para felicitarlo y Alphonse deja de lado su conversación con Mei para abrazar a Winry, pero el cerebro de Edward sigue trabado. Está a punto de decir que eso es imposible, porque él no tiene sobrinos y Winry no es la madre ni de Den, hasta que sus neuronas se reconectan entre ellas y,  _por fin,_ procesa lo que ella acaba de decir.

— ¡Oh! —Es lo único que puede prorrumpir y, de inmediato, se siente estúpido. Se aclara la garganta, sintiendo una resequedad que amenaza con hacerlo toser y, cuando Winry le sonríe, esperando algo más, se pone de pie para abrazarla, porque no se le ocurre otra cosa… aparte de—: espero que no salga tan desquiciado como tú. La genética puede ser algo horrible.

Winry le tira del cabello y le repite que debe ser agradable con ella, pero ésta vez agrega que es porque una mujer embarazada puede ser de armas tomar y nadie podrá juzgarla si le hace algo lento, doloroso y terrible.

Trisha interviene, haciendo a Edward a un lado —sin tapujos— para abrazar a Winry con fuerza, mecerla de un lado a otro y decirle lo feliz que está por ella con voz llorosa. Cree que esa debe ser la explosión de todas esas emociones que Edward ha provocado en ella durante el día, pudiendo salir de una forma más pacífica de lo que lo hubieran hecho en otra situación. Winry también se echa a llorar y, por un momento, todo se vuelve un pequeño caos de sollozos y felicitaciones.

Edward huye al patio trasero a pesar del frío y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del suéter, levantando el rostro para contemplar un cielo desprovisto de estrellas, con el palpitar de las diminutas luces artificiales que decoran las copas de los árboles en la parte inferior de los ojos: el mundo sigue girando, las personas a su alrededor están avanzando y el sigue estancado en el mismo sitio donde murió unos minutos a los dieciocho años, en esa área en la que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para no volver a estabilizarse jamás.

De la nada, tiene el impulso de  _gritar_.

—O—

Al terminar la celebración, cuando la casa se queda en silencio, los vestigios de una fiesta navideña, mezclada con una de cumpleaños, abandonados en la mesa del comedor, todos se van a la cama y él es el único que permanece en la sala, habiéndole pedido a  _Julia_ que mantenga las luces apagadas, con el destello de las provenientes del exterior como única iluminación.

Está vacío por dentro y ni trago tras trago de esos  _Siete pecados_ que Izumi le envió pueden darle la ilusión de saciedad que tanto necesita.

Se siente atrapado, tanto dentro de sí como en ésta ciudad siempre llena de lo mismo, sacudiéndose en un ciclo constante de cosas que no lo satisfacen en lo más mínimo.

No tiene idea de qué hacer con su vida para mejorarla y comienza a sospechar que, si no comienza a planear algo pronto, en veinte años estará sentado en un sitio igual a éste, sintiéndose exactamente de la misma manera que hoy.

Ante ese panorama, la muerte que tanto lo perturbó, deja de parecer  _lo peor_ …

—O—

Un nuevo cuerpo aparece la víspera de Año Nuevo, aunque la noticia llega a los medios hasta dos días después.

Alguien trata de interrogar a Roy Mustang al respecto, pero el hombre, aún sin poder ver, es capaz de escabullirse sin tener que decir una sola palabra a los buitres que lo persiguen a todos lados, lo que parece enfurecerlos, por lo que comienzan a escupir su veneno sobre él.

Edward comienza a pensar que el CC sólo lo llamó para usarlo como conejillo de indias y focalizar la atención que antes estaba en ellos hacia un punto más vulnerable, porque la discapacidad del General de Brigada no es más que un faro para que la gente lo acose, si no es con cuestiones acerca de los crímenes, con otras acerca de por qué es tan testarudo y  _se ha negado a usar el implante que haría las cosas más fáciles para todos._

Edward entorna los ojos al escuchar un comentario como ese: aunque no es Mustang quien va por ahí botando cadáveres a diestra y siniestra, la gente, gracias a la intervención de los medios, comienza a culparlo, casi, de que el homicida no haya sido capturado todavía, como si el implante fuera a representar una ventaja significativa.

La gente es ridícula y, desde que los ciudadanos de Amestris vieron cumplido su sueño de que la Alquimia fuera prohibida, parecen sentirse capaces de señalar y obligar a cualquiera a hacer lo que ellos quieran. Edward los odia y no puede creer que, de haber sido otra su suerte, se hubiera visto obligado a servirlos bajo el antiguo mote de «Alquimista, entrégate al pueblo».

—O—

Están entrando a febrero y Edward va camino a casa después de programar todas las IA 2.0 de las escuelas locales —cinco: tres en el centro de Rizenbul, dos a las afueras—, cuando su pulsera timbra y el proyector holográfico se expande. Alza la mano para ver la nueva información y casi tira el maletín cuando una periodista aparece y anuncia que otro cadáver fue encontrado en la playa. Inhala hondo y, para no irse de espaldas, tiene que sentarse en una barda baja, aunque el clima sigue siendo inclemente y las rocas están tan frías, que la desagradable temperatura atraviesa la tela de su pantalón y le entumece la mitad del cuerpo.

La nueva víctima es Karlina Rhiel.

—O—

Cuando todo el estado se entera del asesinato de la hija de uno de sus investigadores más reconocidos, revienta una pequeña bomba en la capital. Un tumulto se forma alrededor del Comando Central y mucha gente exige la presencia de Mustang para que dé explicaciones —como si las merecieran—, pero el hombre se niega a aparecer ante ellos, lo que provoca que se enciendan las antorchas y se levanten los pinchos —claro, metafóricamente hablando… por poco—.

Al final, es la policía militar la que hace una aparición rápida para ahuyentar a la insatisfecha turba.

Un representante de los Laboratorios Rhiel ofrece un comunicado de prensa, dando la poca información de la que disponen acerca de cómo ocurrieron los hechos que llevaron a la muerte de la programadora, empezando por su extraña desaparición la noche anterior al día que su cuerpo fue encontrado. La única diferencia entre éste crimen y los otros, es que Karlina tenía un símbolo cortado en la frente, cuando los otros cuerpos sólo fueron lacerados en brazos, torsos y piernas, por lo que la prensa salta ante la sugerencia de que puede tratarse de un imitador.

El pánico se vuelve cada vez más grande entre la población y, pronto, Mustang no puede mostrar la cara en público si no va acompañado por una escolta de cuatro hombres y un par de soldados maniquí.

Es penoso, a decir verdad y, mientras tanto, no queda nadie que se preocupe por la crisis en Ishval.

Quizá el gobierno esperaba algo como esto desde el principio. Edward incluso sospecha que la muerte de Karlina pudo ser orquestada por ellos para crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande que moviera los ojos de todos de Ishval a Central —porque, desde que la Rebelión empezó, quedó claro que, si de algo se arrepiente el estado, es de haber anexado a Ishval a su territorio: ahora deben querer extirparlo por completo, aprovechando todo lo que tengan a la mano para conseguirlo—.

—O—

—No puedo creerlo —es lo que comenta Winry una tarde.

Tiene tres meses de gestación y su estómago apenas empieza a notarse, pero ya ha comenzado a usar ropa de maternidad, aunque sigue correteando por aquí y por allá todo lo que puede, tratando de terminar proyectos antes de que el embarazo le impida seguir con el ritmo acelerado.

Todos concuerdan con ella, incluso Alphonse, que nunca ha sido un fanático de los Laboratorios Rhiel como ellos, pero que puede mostrarse empático ante la pérdida de una persona.

—Era tan joven —añade la mujer, antes de limpiarse los ojos llorosos con manos temblorosas.

Últimamente, ha estado sensible por todo, pero Edward sabe que la muerte de Karlina la golpeó duro, porque la admirada, igual que él, aunque ambos se enfocaban en ámbitos diferentes del trabajo de la mujer: Winry, en la construcción de cuerpos y él, en la programación de sus  _mentes_.

Estando tan alejados de Central, creyeron que la ola de asesinatos sería incapaz de afectarlos, pero ahora era transparente como el agua lo equivocados que estaban, si bien nunca conocieron a la programadora en persona.

—Siento lástima por Mustang —interviene Alphonse, mirando al suelo—. Todos están diciendo que fue su culpa, cuando, desde que llegó, se dedicó a hacer lo posible por ayudar.

Edward se siente mal por todas esas veces que pensó en él como un inútil de manera deliberada.

El funeral de Karlina fue transmitido por TV abierta y el hombre estaba sentado en primera fila, los ojos fijos en el féretro como si pudiera verlo, aunque Edward sabe que no es así, porque sigue sin usar el implante. Después, apenas tuvo tiempo de presentar sus respetos porque la prensa fue tras él como una jauría de perros famélicos.

Nadie merece llevar la muerte de otra persona sobre los hombros, menos cuando la gente sólo habla porque puede, aun si no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo.

Igual que su hermano, siente un poco de pena por el general.

—O—

Poco después de la muerte de Karlina, su padre exige que Mustang sea retirado del caso y los altos mandos aceptan, por lo que el Héroe de Ishval sale del Comando Central, seguido por su IA, mirando al frente y pisando fuerte.

Edward pierde la habilidad de reírse del cinismo del Comando Central y, en vez de seguir curioseando en las notas acerca del asesino serial, programa su pulsera para no recibir más: todo ha comenzado a convertirse en un espectáculo desagradable de  _panem et circenses_  y ya no quiere participar, aunque sabe que hay millones de personas que lo seguirán haciendo, por lo que una menos no marca una diferencia demasiado grande.

Lo último que sabe del caso, gracias a un comentario de Al, es que Mustang desapareció de Central al poco tiempo de ser  _despedido_ , pero no para volver a Ishval, y se pregunta si la política de su país ha conseguido poner el último clavo en el ataúd de una causa que pudo haber salido adelante de no haberle arrebatado a su único justiciero posible.

—O—

La depresión decembrina no amaina —aunque, técnicamente, ya no están en diciembre— y comienza a preocuparse, no por su estado nostálgico, sino porque las personas a su alrededor empiezan a notarlo.

Winry ya no puede verlo a la cara sin fruncir el ceño inmediatamente y Alphonse comienza a desperdigar comentarios por aquí y por allá acerca de lo buena que es la terapia para tratar el estrés postraumático —incluso le sugiere ir juntos, dejando en claro que quien necesita la ayuda es él, no Edward, que puede ver detrás de su treta con rapidez y, enserio, aprecia el esfuerzo, pero nope—. Trisha comienza a verse tan decaída como él y, en esos momentos de debilidad en los que Edward cree que va a acercarse a conversar para tratar de solucionar las cosas, la decepción al verla cambiar de opinión se vuelve otra roca pesada dentro de su saco —uno que lleva a cuestas voluntariamente porque Mustang no es el único mártir de Amestris, al parecer—. Adler trata de instigarlo a conseguirse una novia y, cuando nota la mirada sobresaltada y de advertencia de Alphonse, retrocede un par de pasos… y trata de instigarlo a conseguirse un novio, lo que sólo empeora las cosas.

Considera la posibilidad de mudarse, porque ya tiene veintitrés y es un paso que parece adecuado a éstas alturas, por lo que le pide a  _Julia_ que busque departamentos disponibles en la ciudad, de preferencia solos, porque, si no puede lidiar con su familia, menos podrá con un roomie. Cuando la idea empieza a tomar forma y se convierte más en un plan, su pecho se siente más despejado ante la posibilidad de una aventura en medio de tanta regularidad y, sin pensarlo mucho, se pone a empacar, poco a poco, para no despertar sospechas —porque sabe que lo mejor será irse de la misma forma en que se arranca una bandita: rápido y sin dudar—.

Pero, por supuesto, sus planes no siempre salen como quiere, por lo que, cuando Al entra a su habitación una noche, sin llamar antes —  _¡Jódete,_ Julia _!_ Piensa, en medio de la frustración—, y ve las cajas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, así como los cajones de la cómoda vacíos y las maletas a medio llenar colocadas en un rincón, palidece de golpe y ve a Edward como si acabara de apuñalarlo en el pecho.

Edward hace una mueca y procura armarse con toda la fanfarronería que posee, porque sólo así conseguirá quitarse a Alphonse de encima. Pero su hermano no se pone a despotricar y a tratar de convencerlo de que se quede, al contrario: suspira, mira al suelo y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si esto es lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, estoy de acuerdo, pero no lo hagas a mis espaldas, ¿sí?

Eso duele más que cualquier pelea. Frunce el ceño y lo golpea con la pelota anti-estrés que lleva un rato presionando —es gracioso haber caído en esas tonterías anticuadas, pero era la pelota o el ASMR, así que…—.

Alphonse recoge la pelota, se la entrega —Edward comienza a presionar de inmediato, la vista fija en el techo— y se sienta en el borde de la cama, colocándole una mano, pesada y tibia, en la rodilla.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te ha estado atormentando por tanto tiempo? Es decir, no soy idiota, sé que desde el accidente no has estado bien y el único motivo por el que he evitado sacarlo a la luz es que sé que te cierras cuando te sientes acosado, pero creo que ya llegamos a un punto en el que puedes decirme lo que sea. Enserio, lo que sea que te esté molestando. ¿En verdad no quieres ir a terapia? No es tan malo.

Edward inhala y mantiene el oxígeno en sus pulmones un largo rato antes de liberarlo con lentitud. Sí, quizá ya es hora de dejarlo salir…

—Me preocupa no tener un plan B. Siempre quise ser un Alquimista Estatal y esos imbéciles tuvieron que prohibirlo en el peor momento. No hay ninguna otra cosa que me guste o me llame la atención lo suficiente. Y me siento atrapado, en ésta casa, en éste pueblo, en todos lados, pero nunca encuentro las fuerzas para liberarme —hace una pausa y Alphonse pasa saliva, procurando mantener la boca cerrada para que siga hablándole.

»—Odio que mamá no nos hablara de Hohenheim y no saber si el imbécil tenía información sobre… —hace un gesto vago con las manos y sabe que Al entiende que se refiere a su Alquimia extraña—. Me hizo sentir engañado, como si no la conociera del todo… y no quiero volver las cosas más tóxicas entre nosotros. Digo, no me iré a Xing, pero necesito salir de aquí. Y no, no iré a terapia: si me cuesta trabajo hablar _te_  de mis problemas, ¿qué te hace pensar que será más sencillo hacerlo con un extraño?

Alphonse se encoge de hombros y se tira de espaldas en el colchón, provocando que toda la cama de agite. Comparado a él, Al es un gigante físicamente hablando, pero los últimos meses también lo ha sido emocionalmente y Edward necesita distanciarse de esa sensación de pequeñez también, encontrar un camino marcado específicamente para él, sin que se ramifique del de alguien de su familia.

—Está bien. Vas a arreglar las cosas, siempre lo haces —acepta Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros con soltura.

Esa fe desmedida, que no merece, es otro de sus problemas: el nombre Edward Elric significa  **nada**. Es listo, sí, pero no ha conseguido nada con eso, así que…

Es un donnadie.

Alphonse le da una palmadita en la pierna y entiende que el chico está dispuesto a darle un empujón si es necesario. Pero quiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta, eso es todo.

—O—

El cambio es bueno, hasta que, de la nada, ya no lo es.

Tiene los suficientes créditos para poseer uno de los departamentos más decentes que se pueden rentar a las afueras de Rizenbul, donde el bosque antrópico que compone el cementerio se une a uno natural, atravesado por un río, lleno de peces de colores, que lleva a una laguna de agua cristalina, siendo ese uno de los paisajes más naturales que se pueden encontrar por ésta región, pero, al poco tiempo, comienza a sentirse  _sólo_  y decepcionado.

Incluso más que antes.

Trisha, como hace con todo desde que su relación cambió, aceptó su partida con la cabeza agachada y los labios fruncidos, sin siquiera tratar de hacerlo meditar al respecto, y Adler tuvo una actitud similar a la de Alphonse, por lo que sólo lo despidió con un fuerte abrazo y le deseó buena suerte —como si él conociera el concepto—. Si ha de ser honesto consigo mismo, esperaba que lucharan más para detenerlo, pero... bueno.

De nuevo, sus planes nunca parecen marchar como desea y ya debería acostumbrarse.

En cuanto se enteró de que viviría en un nuevo sitio, Winry lo obligó a comprar un par de plantas, —a poner un recordatorio en su pulsera para no olvidar atenderlas— y, después, lo arrastró a ver tiendas de decoración, por más que le aseguró que el departamento estaba completamente amueblado. Aquellas se convirtieron en las peores seis horas de su vida, sobre todo cuando pasaron de estantes llenos de floreros, lámparas y portarretratos digitales a la sección de bebés: al final, Winry  _lo hizo pagar_ un móvil lleno de estrellas LED que cambian de color al ritmo de arrullos, un cambiador decorado con imágenes de jirafas —como si recordarlas en artículos para infantes fuera a regresarlas de la  _extinción_ — y un puñado de juguetes —increíblemente innecesarios— para bebé. Edward la llamó estafadora y, cuando la mujer sólo sonrió y le prometió que su próxima recalibración tendría un  _descuento_  especial, lo hizo aceptar su suerte y volver a casa con las manos vacías.

Al menos se distrajo un rato. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo todos los días.

El exceso de espacio en el departamento provoca que todo ruido haga eco, las paredes blancas amenazan con enloquecerlo y, aunque tiene una copia de  _Julia_ instalada en la matriz, no es igual a cuando estaban en casa, porque tiene que reconfigurarla por completo y los detalles que consiguió otorgarle en su hogar son demasiados como para recordarlos y ponerlos aquí: es como si la IA hubiera perdido la memoria —pun intended _,_ porque, ya saben: programa de computadora, memoria… ¡agh! —y ahora estuviera conviviendo con una completa desconocida.

¡Y así es!

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al mudarse, ¡demonios!? Pero ya es tarde para regresar, por lo que intenta habituarse y encontrar la mejor manera de sobrellevar las cosas.

Semanas después, Mei vuelve a Amestris para visitar a Alphonse y, lo primero que su hermano hace, es arrastrarla a visitarlo para mostrarle los alrededores: terminan teniendo un picnic cerca de la laguna y, por más que Edward trata de explicarle a Al que lo  _enferma_ ser la tercera rueda, el otro se niega a dejarlo ir, por lo que el evento se vuelve increíblemente incómodo, aunque Mei hace todo lo posible por mantenerlo unido a la conversación —y esa es otra de las cosas que le revuelven el estómago, porque no sería necesario si Alphonse no fuera tan terco—.

Termina recargado en el tronco de un árbol, mirando al cielo mientras oscurece, y descubre que el sitio le permite sumergirse en una tranquilidad que hace mucho no encontraba. Pronto, puede dejar de prestar atención a la conversación de los otros dos, que son como un par de tórtolos que no se han animado a dar el siguiente paso en su relación por el simple hecho de ser demasiado torpes, y se pierde en el mar rosado, azul y violeta que tiene encima. Cuando las estrellas comienzan a aparecer, le guiñan con coquetería y se pregunta cómo debe ser la vida en la Luna o incluso en Marte, si la gente de las colonias tiene las mismas preocupaciones estúpidas que la que está aquí, en la Tierra.

Recuerda que, siendo más joven, uno de sus sueños era participar en el programa de reclutamiento de la AIIE, pero, conforme fue creciendo y descubrió su afinidad con la Alquimia, cambió su enfoque a algo más de éste planeta: ¿será demasiado tarde para reconsiderarlo? Los simuladores de viaje espacial no deben ser tan divertidos como la experiencia real; sería asombroso poder subir a una nave verdadera.

Cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Alphonse empinándose para besar la mejilla de Mei, peligrosamente cerca de la boca, se siente asqueado y, gateando por el pasto, logra escabullirse sin que lo retengan: si su hermano se dio cuenta de su partida o no, no tiene idea y, en cuanto puede ponerse de pie, se marcha sin mirar atrás.

—O—

Con todos sus propósitos relativos a la Alquimia frustrados, no le queda más que enfocarse en otra cosa y, ahora que la idea de la AIIE volvió, ¿por qué no? Todas las noches, antes de irse a la cama, revisa los protocolos de alistamiento, los requisitos con los que un candidato debe cumplir y, cuando queda claro que uno de ellos es no entrar en pánico al abordar un transbordador —o cualquier cosa que se despegue del suelo—, comienza a considerar la posibilidad de la terapia, aunque sea sólo para aparentar que en verdad está actuando, que no se está quedando estático en un sitio, esperando a que la muerte vuelva a hacer un intento por pillarlo.

Lanza una moneda antigua al aire sólo para divertirse, pensando que cara corresponde a la Luna y sol, a Marte. La Luna gana la mayoría de las veces, por lo que se distrae viendo hologramas, proyectados por  _Julia,_ _de_ la colonia. Pronto, se enamora de esas casitas ovaladas y pintadas de blanco que reflejan la luz del sol como espejos, de los campos de presurización que crean efectos de auroras boreales sobre los colonizadores y, simplemente, del pensamiento de salir de la Tierra y de dejarlo todo atrás.

Quizá está siendo un poco extremista y es consciente de que se encuentra en un estado intermedio, donde la determinación para hacerlo es demasiado grande, pero no lo suficiente para ayudarlo a  avanzar para empezar, sin embargo, al menos sirve para despertar todas las mañanas con cierta meta en frente.

—O—

Y justo así es como la vida le recuerda que sus intentos  _nunca_ van por el camino correcto.

—O—

Se acostumbra a visitar el lago, sobre todo en las noches en las que el cielo está despejado y el aroma de la hierba mojada se levanta en el aire y le cosquillea las fosas nasales. Ya no se siente tan decaído como antes y, de hecho, es este hábito en particular el que lo ayuda a centrarse y sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Ésta noche, la luna es un cuarto creciente perfecto que le muestra la careta exacta de cómo ha estado desde hace mucho: parcialmente inmerso en sombras, mientras lo que resta se fuerza a tratar de permanecer en la luz. Pero hoy no lo ve como algo que lamentar, sino como la promesa de que todo estará mejor si se lo propone.

Levanta el brazo izquierdo para revisar la hora en su pulsera y se da cuenta de que la pantalla tiene estática, lo cual es extraño. Frunce el ceño y desprende el broche de acero para poder revisar mejor el aparato, mientras la pantalla sigue agitándose de arriba abajo. Trata de salir de la interfaz, pero no lo consigue y, cuando quiere activar el proyector holográfico para accesar a la configuración sin tener que tocar la carátula, en caso de que el problema esté ahí, tampoco puede. Segundos después, el aparato se apaga por completo y Edward lo observa con desconcierto. Vaya final para una noche que prometía ser perfecta. Está por resetearla cuando un zumbido bajo corta el aire. Levanta el rostro para averiguar de qué se trata y descubre un dron vigilante esforzándose por seguir flotando.

La esfera negra, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, dibuja ondas en el aire, tratando de recuperar su altura habitual, pero sin conseguirlo. En un momento, sus luces se apagan de la misma forma que la pulsera de Edward y, sin energía para seguir adelante, se desploma en el suelo, haciéndose añicos contra una roca. Es un despliegue casi lamentable de cables, piezas, metal y plástico. Winry habría entrado en pánico al verlo.

Anonadado, se pone de pie lentamente, porque dos equipos fallando al mismo tiempo no es una coincidencia: debe haber un bloqueador cerca y eso, en un sitio sin chiste como Rizenbul, debe significar problemas, porque es tecnología que sólo la milicia y la policía puede usar.

Mira a su alrededor y no descubre a nadie persiguiendo al dron, que seguramente se vio atrapado en el radio de influencia del bloqueador, al igual que su pulsera. Quizás alguien cometió un delito en el centro y la policía está tratando de restringir su comunicación o algo por el estilo: supone que, si la onda llegó tan lejos, mucha gente debe estar fastidiada en éstos momentos, como él.

Se pone de pie, sintiendo una ligera punzada en las sienes —otra razón por la que odia el estrés— y va hacia el dron. Sólo para estar seguro, mira a su alrededor y no haya más que sombras. Se arrodilla frente a las piezas y, haciendo una mueca, medita sus opciones unos segundos: nadie va a extrañar el aparato si lo deja hecho trozos, pero siente el impulso de repararlo sólo porque puede y porque hace mucho que no usa Alquimia. Mas, si la policía está persiguiendo a alguien, lo que significa que la mecha de la caza ya está encendida, no debería arriesgarse a ser descubierto cometiendo un delito —significativamente más grande que el vandalismo o cualquier cosa que haya hecho la otra persona—. Vuelve a mirar por encima del hombro y se convence de que, en el bosque, no hay nadie más que él, el dron y esa sombra de melancolía empeñada en seguirlo a todas partes.

Y en volverlo estúpido, al parecer, porque, en cuanto une las manos —es una  _suerte_ que los automail no se vean afectados por los bloqueadores porque, vaya, eso sería incómodo para las personas como él— y una lluvia de luz roja se encarga de ensamblar las partes rotas del aparato, escucha una rama rompiéndose a sus espaldas y  _sabe_ que no fue un mal paso, que alguien detrás de él la rompió a propósito para alertarlo de su presencia y provocar justamente esa sensación de alerta que acaba de deslizarse por su espalda.

Pierde fuerza en todas las extremidades y no puede hacer más que ver al frente, esperando cualquier cosa. La jodida esfera negra rueda por el terreno desigual, reconstruida, hasta ocultarse entre las briznas de hierba más largas y, ¡por ti, maldita!, va a terminar con el trasero tras las rejas o en uno de esos campos de concentración para alquimistas.

_Moriré de angustia si tengo que ver a uno de mis hijos en las garras del ejército…_

Como si no la hubiera lastimado lo suficiente.

—Esa es una Alquimia bastante interesante —se estremece de nuevo, pero sigue mirando al frente, tomándose un tortuoso y largo segundo para pasar saliva y parpadear, lo más lento que puede. Juraría que conoce esa voz, así que, quizá, lo pilló un policía: sería gracioso que fuera uno de esos a los que ayudó a programar sus computadoras de trabajo la semana pasada; está seguro de que le cayó mal a muchos, porque nunca sabe cuándo cerrar el pico—. Hace tiempo que no veía una igual —  _¿uh?_  —. ¿Puedes decirme cómo la obtuviste?

¿Es algo que  _se obtiene_? Hasta donde él sabe, bastó con caer cientos de metros en una aeronave y quedar traumado de por vida…

Se aclara la garganta y, despacio, se pone de pie. Siente el impulso de levantar las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero es demasiado orgulloso para eso. Si ya cayó, tendrán que llevárselo pataleando y mordiendo. Percibe el brote de adrenalina en su estómago y, a toda velocidad, mira los alrededores, buscando opciones: sólo ha oído hablar a una persona, pero no puede descartar que haya más alrededor. Si corre, seguro lo noquearán con electricidad, lo que no sería bueno, tomando en cuenta el automail.

Puta madre.

De pronto, quiere echarse a reír, porque no puede creer la pésima suerte que tiene. Sólo llega a sonreír y la histeria debe notarse en su postura, porque siente una presencia acercándose y, otra vez, tiene la necesidad de huir. Si ya lo pillaron haciendo Alquimia, posiblemente también pueda usarla para liberarse y ganar el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo —como llegar a México, cambiarse el nombre y empezar una nueva vida, digo, no es la Luna, pero tienen playas hermosas y, no sé, ¡tequila!—.

—Eso que estás pensando hacer, _evítalo_ —una mano gélida sujeta una de sus muñecas y, automáticamente, se defiende, el problema es que Izumi lo enseñó a hacerlo de la forma sucia.

Golpea con el codo al hombre en las costillas y lo oye quejarse, pero el impacto no basta para abrirle el camino. El sujeto lo toma por el brazo, a la altura del codo y lo empuja para tirarlo al suelo, ayudándose con el talón para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Edward cae de una forma particularmente dolorosa, especialmente con el peso extra a sus espaldas. La tierra le hace daño en la cara y, por Dios que el pasto no debe entrar en contacto con los globos oculares bajo ninguna circunstancia porque  _duele._

Antes de que pueda procesarlo, sus brazos son doblados hacia su espalda y esas manos frías lo sujetan con fuerza indecente, impidiéndole soltarse. Ni siquiera puede mover las piernas y deja de tratar cuando escucha pasos acercándose. Percibe el aroma de un perfume femenino y escucha el entrechoco de metal expandiéndose. De pronto, tiene un par de esposas en las muñecas y el peso de su atacante desaparece de su espalda. El hombre se levanta y, con la punta del zapato, lo obliga a girar en el suelo mojado, haciendo que Edward se lastime las muñecas con su propio cuerpo, al estar tumbado sobre sus manos.

Quiere vomitar.

Pero eso es lo que menos le llama la atención ahora, porque ni en sus más locos sueños creyó posible conocer a Roy Mustang en persona y, menos, a su IA Maniquí, la afamada Riza Hawkeye, que permanece de pie a su lado, ambos observándolo como si fuera una clase especial de problema.

Por un segundo, se pregunta si no está delirando o dormido, pero supone que el dolor en sus manos y mentón es prueba suficiente de que no es así.

Ahora, ¿qué no se suponía que éste pedazo de… estaba ciego? Ojalá tuviera los brazos libres para mover una mano delante de su estúpida cara y comprobarlo, porque está seguro de que el hombre lo está enfocando, pero no puede ver el implante para invidentes en su sien, a menos que se trate de una tecnología más avanzada.

Mustang parpadea un par de veces antes de inclinarse sobre él para  _verlo_ de cerca. La IA le ofrece luz, encendiendo la lámpara integrada a _un arma de choques_ , y el destello  _ciega_  a Edward.

— ¿Eres un Hohenheim? —Pregunta el hombre, de una forma que hace que el estómago de Edward se sienta todavía más revuelto. ¿Cómo carajo…?

Trata de patearlo, pero la IA se apresura a apuntarlo y, okey, sin tocar al bastardo, de acuerdo.

Edward mantiene la boca cerrada, pero lo mira con todo el desprecio que puede encontrar en sí. Los labios de Mustang se curvan, pero en un gesto que no alcanza sus ojos, y Edward recuerda a los leones de los museos, que, gracias a la taxidermia, conservan la severidad de sus facciones, pero no la llama de sus ojos. Si no está ciego, lo oculta bien.

Mustang lo sujeta por el cuello de la chaqueta y tira de él para colocar sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Edward procura no hacer ruido alguno.

—Escucha, no estás en la mejor de las posiciones aquí, así que sólo lo preguntaré una vez: ¿tienes algo qué decir? —Hay tanto veneno en su voz, que Edward comienza a sentirse mareado como si una serpiente en verdad lo hubiera mordido.

Nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con la autoridad y, ya que Mustang le ha propinado un par de golpes, tanto físicos como figurativos, no puede vallarse y, si bien se siente fatal por usar esa carta, porque en verdad admiraba a Karlina, también es placentero ver la forma en que el rostro del Héroe de Ishval se cierra ante sus palabras:

— ¿Lamento lo de tu esposa?

Riza Hawkeye sisea, ¿los maniquíes pueden hacer eso? Pero no tiene tiempo de preguntarle, porque el puño de Mustang impacta, certeramente, contra su cara, mandándolo a contemplar de cerca la negrura del Espacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creen que hay paralelismos entre una historia y otra, es porque esto lo planee tras releer SPUI.   
> Les agradecería que me informen cualquier error, please.   
> Historias sin comentarios — ¡por publicación! — se van a HIATUS.   
> Visiten mi página de FB: PruePhantomhive y mi canal de Youtube: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
